


Mercy

by FestusFlare



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Characters Tagged As They Appear, Gen, No shipping, Non-Despair Mikan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestusFlare/pseuds/FestusFlare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many people have fallen to despair during the Tragedy, but not Mikan. Having avoided becoming a member of the Ultimate Despair, the former Ultimate Nurse now finds herself treating other survivors that she comes across. She may not know it, but her small acts of kindness will inspire even the tiniest bit of hope. They might even lead to something even bigger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Cover art: http://imgur.com/GPZcswo

_'Help help help help help!'_

Tsumiki Mikan, former Ultimate Nurse of Hope's Peak Academy, current survivor, even more currently running for her dear life. Her legs ached from running for the past ten minutes, and her mouth was dry from constant screaming. Her hands clutched the half-opened medical box like it was her life. And frankly, it might as well be at this point. Turning around, she saw that those familiar looking black and white bear robots were still hot on her trail; claws bared and sharp teeth smiling menacingly at her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she screamed. Tears were streaming down her face like a broken sink

To say that she was in trouble was an understatement.

Granted, her life had been one tragedy after another. But this time, her life is at stake! She could have avoided all this, but she just _had_ to stop and help that injured man! She didn't even notice the Monokuma mask that he tried to hide behind his back till it was too late!

As she continued her panicking, Mikan saw something at the side of an abandoned building. It was an emergency ladder, and it probably lead straight to the roof!

Do these Monokuma robots know how to climb ladders?

Please be a "no"!

Hope filled her chest as she made a beeline straight for the ladder. She was going to live! She was going to live! She was going to-

***Thud***

-trip over her own feet and lay sprawling on the ground. Of course.

Putting aside the rather compromising pose that she was in, Mikan still tried her damnest to try and regain her footing. After surviving for this long, after everything that she's done to make it this far, she wasn't going to just keel over and die now!

"I don't wanna die…" Mikan wept as the tears didn't seem like stopping any time soon

Well, she was thinking it in her mind, at least.

The Monokumas were coming closer and closer. Mikan was just barely back on her feet. The ladder was still too far away. It was too late. She wasn't going to make it…

Just as she was starting to lose hope, she heard it. A deep, booming voice, not too far away from her current location.

"You mess with the bull…"

It seemed that even the Monokuma robots heard that voice, and they stopped dead in their tracks. That voice was coming from… behind the wall? They cocked their heads towards it, wondering just who in their right minds thought that they were scary by talking behind a wall.

***BOOM***

What they didn't expect the wall to suddenly shatter into a million pieces! Before they even had the chance to react, some… _thing_ crashed straight into them, catching one of them with its shoulder. It continued charging forward, catching two more of the Monokumas and crashing into the wall opposite them. What remained of the monochrome robots were just pieces of scrap metal and wires that looked barely like what they used to.

As the dust started to settle, Mikan managed to finally make out the shape of her saviour. Standing tall and proud, cracking his knuckles and neck just for good measure, was a hulking beast of a man. The suit that he wore was still clean, though it seemed like they were about to tear apart just from the sheer intensity of his muscles. What caught her eye the most, though, was the mask. For some reason, he wore a bull mask to cover his whole head

"You get the horns."

Hearing the man's stoic delivery of that line, Mikan had to hide the blush that was starting to form on her face.

The remaining Monokumas' expressions started to change to one of fear as they realised just how royally screwed they were. They quickly jumped to life and ran away, but not before the man managed to grab one of the robots that had the misfortune of standing too close to him.

"HYAAAARGH!"

Flipping the robot upside down, the man leapt into the air and locked the Monokuma in between his thighs. As gravity drags him back towards the ground, Mikan swore she heard the robot scream as the man piledrives the robot into dust.

"Are you okay?"

"… Huh?"

Mikan didn't realise that she was starting to space out, left in awe at the man's sheer strength and skills. And maybe his muscles. Just a bit. It's not like she was imagining herself touching them or anything!

"Did they hurt you anywhere?" the man asked once more, his tone coming out a bit more forceful than before

"N-N-No!" she managed to stammer out, clutching her medical box closer to her chest. She had unconsciously started playing with a lock of her hair "I-I… I'm fine! S-S-Sorry for making you worry, sir! Ah, c-can I call you sir?! Sorry!"

"If you're healthy enough to apologise, then you must be healthy enough to run!" the man let out a mighty huff, nodding his head approvingly "It's dangerous here, and it's almost nightfall. We should get you to a safer location before those Monokumas return."

Nodding quietly, Mikan followed behind the man's steps as they headed towards wherever the man was leading her. He had apparently set up camp at a nearby clinic, something that pleased the nurse greatly. She was running low on bandages, after all. This was the perfect time to restock!

Two blocks and three close calls with some Monokumas later, and the two of them had managed to locate the clinic. After sneaking in through a back entrance, Mikan wasted no time in heading for the doctor's office and raiding the shelves for any items that she could use. It felt wrong to be stealing them. But she convinced herself that it was better than leaving them in there to gather dust bunnies. In the meantime, the muscular man opted to rest at the visitor's lounge.

"U-Umm, s-sorry for imposing on you like this…" Mikan apologised as she peeked her head from outside the door to the doctor's room

"Hmm?" the man turned to look at Mikan, causing her to jump and go into a flurry of apologies "It's all fine! I was told to gather up as many survivors while I'm checking up the state of the city. This is still within my duty!"

Mikan hung her head low, not knowing how to thank the man for his help. She started scratching her cheek, and was quickly taken aback by how much soot and gravel she was covered in. Seeing the nurse's apprehension, the man pointed to a door near the end of the hall.

"The toilet is over there if you want to clean up. The code is '11037'!"

"Aah! Th-Thank you for telling me! Sorry for wasting your time!"

The man did not reply, probably knowing that nothing he said would stop her from apologising. Feeling self-conscious, Mikan made her way towards the door. Inputting the code, the door was quickly unlocked and she stepped inside. The fact that the building still had some electricity and water was a miracle on its own.

As she entered the bathroom to clean herself up, she noticed the mirror mounted on the wall showing her reflection.

She looked awful.

Her clothes, the same nurse dress that she normally wore from before the Tragedy, were dusty and in tatters. Not to mention starting to look too small on her growing body. Scars and bruises littered her body, though she managed to cover them up with bandages. Speaking of which, she could pass off as a mummy based on how much of her body was wrapped in bandages.

Pushing aside a stray strand of hair, Mikan noted just how long her hair had gotten. It looked more like long vines than hair at this point, actually. Not like she could find a barber nowadays, anyway. Should she cut it short?

No, she was rather attached to her long hair. At the very least, she could even out the length, something she never got around to doing even before the Tragedy.

As she finished cleaning herself up, she found a closet full of spare nurse uniforms. She held one of them up, her mind racing frantically. It was bad enough that she was taking their medicine, but the uniforms too? It made her sick just thinking of its former wearer. Maybe she was dying, lying in a ditch somewhere with blood seeping out of large wounds. She would reach out and beg for help, for someone to have mercy on her soul.

"Please forgive me…"

Swallowing back her worries, Mikan took the uniform and put it on, discarding her old clothes in a nearby bin. She was going to miss it. She had gone through a lot in those clothes, after all.

Now wearing a clean nurse uniform (complete with a nurse's cap that she found just for good measure), Mikan made her way back to the lobby where the man was waiting. There, she found that he already removed the suit jacket, making his roaring muscles even more pronounced. However, that wasn't the only thing she noticed.

Red.

There were red blotches here and there. Some of them even looked pretty recent from her observations.

"Ah, I see you've changed," the man said, noticing her walking towards him "If we're going to stay together for the time being, then we should introduce ourselves! I am Great Gozu! Former Hope's Peak Academy's Ultimate Wrestler. Current head of 12th Division of the Future Foundation!"

He pounds his chest proudly, though if Mikan heard him, she did not respond. Instead, Mikan held Gozu's right arm and ran a hand down one of the brighter red splotches. Her theory was correct. It was a recent wound. Still wet.

"Please open your sleeve,"

"Excuse me?" Gozu would have raised an eyebrow if his mask had eyebrows

"Eh?" Mikan raised her head, as if realising just how someone could take her words the wrong way "N-N-No! I d-didn't mean it that way! It's just that… th-these wounds…"

"Ah, of course," the wrestler turned to look at his arm "These are but butterfly kisses! Nothing to worry about!"

He was trying to reassure Mikan. She knew that. It didn't mean she had to like it.

"If you leave a wound open like this, it could get infected," she stated matter-of-factly, already unbuttoning the sleeve and rolling it back. The wound was a long gash, probably caused by a Monokuma's claws "Covering it with your sleeve doesn't help, either. It's already dirty with all the blood and dust gathering. But if they enter your bloodstream, it would only make you sick. In fact, the worst case scenario is that you'll have to cut off your arm because blood won't flow into it properly."

Gozu simply nodded along, watching intently as Mikan had already taken out a cotton swab and was applying some ointment on the gash. He couldn't help but feel like she looked… familiar.

But where did he see her before?

"And p-p-please stop using too much force…" Mikan continued to wrap the wound in some bandages, not noticing Gozu's gaze "I'm very thankful that you saved me, o-of course! But in your current state, you could end up snapping some ligaments and break your arm! Smashing through walls, punching Monokumas, flexing… they're really putting a lot of stress on your muscles…"

"Hey,"

"And these bruises, too!" Mikan's eyes widened, shocked at the black and blue bruises that covered Gozu's body like tribal marks "I-I think I saw some ice packs in the doctor's office. I should get those-"

"You're Tsumiki Mikan, aren't you?"

"Hahi?!"

Hearing her name being called, Mikan squeaked. How did he know?! Was he here to k-k-kill her?! Was she on a hit list?! How many more people knew about her?!

"Former Ultimate Nurse of Hope's Peak Academy's 77th Class," Gozu continued on, staring at the troubled nurse as she tried to suppress a heart attack "We have files on every single student from Hope's Peak, and yours is… interesting."

"I-Interesting?!" Mikan piped up, her eyes spinning around in circles

"Hmm," Gozu nodded his head and crossed his arms "The Remnants of Despair… all of them are members of your class, correct?"

Mikan's face grew paler as she was bombarded with memories of her former classmates. She recalled every one of them. Tanaka Gundam posing with his four Dark Devas of Destruction, Mioda Ibuki confusing everyone with her weird speeches, Komaeda Nagito and his constant reminders about hope... How lively they used to be... How friendly and kind they were... How much they treated each other as family…

And then… how they slowly fell to despair…

"They are all considered million-class murderers, and are the ones who helped Enoshima Junko bring the world to despair. Though, I assume that you are already well aware of this fact. They didn't make their demands quietly, after all."

Enoshima Junko…

Enoshima Junko?

_Enoshima Junko?!_

That name always sent shivers down Mikan's spine…

Her sweet, calming words. Her ability to manipulate even the nicest of people to her will. Those hypnotising eyes that seemed to gaze into your soul. Everything about her just screamed "evil manipulator"!

It all scared Mikan to her very core.

"Of course, we've only had run-ins with everyone else from your class. There have been absolutely no sightings of you as a member of the Remnants of Despair. Some of the Future Foundation leaders even assumed that you were killed by the others, or died before the Tragedy even started. Sakakura even said that you probably hung yourself."

"Please… stop…"

Stopping his recollections, Gozu looked at Mikan and was taken aback at what he saw. The nurse had dropped to the floor, hugging her shoulders as tightly as she could while tears continued to flow down her cheeks. Her soft whimpering was barely audible, but Gozu could make out some words like "I'm sorry" and "Wasn't my fault".

Feeling sorry for her, Gozu placed a hand on Mikan's shoulder and huffed.

"Do you want to know something else?"

No reply. Only sobbing.

"There have been rumours of someone going around ruined areas, treating as many survivors as they can and inspiring hope in them. We've managed to save a lot of people because of that person, and we would really like that person to be in the Future Foundation, maybe as part of the 4th Division. Bandai's even going around calling them the Wandering Medic."

Mikan continued to sob and whimper, though it has gotten a lot softer. Her ears were certainly focused on Gozu.

"Some people have theorised that this Wandering Medic is you, Mikan," Gozu's voice came out a lot gruffer, making the nurse jump "Ryouta is certainly on board with it, and Chisa has been smacking anyone who thought otherwise with a paper fan. So if you really are the Wandering Medic, then stand tall! Be proud of what you've accomplished! Don't apologise to the people you let down! Thank those that you have helped, for getting you this far!"

Still sniffling, Mikan started to wipe away her tears. Gozu's words were powerful, and they resonated deep within her. In fact, it reminded her a lot of the same person who had helped her the most when she was at her lowest; when she was on the brink of despair and was about to sink much deeper into it.

She wanted to meet that person again so badly…

"G… Gozu, right?" Mikan managed to mutter, though a small part of her mind was wondering if his full name really is 'Great Gozu' "If… If I follow you… will I be able to… to be useful? C-Can I finally… make a difference?"

"Who knows?" was all Gozu answered with as he shrugged his shoulders "The past is far behind us, and the future doesn't exist yet. It's up to you to determine what happens after this."

Her face slowly lit up as Mikan got back on her feet and dusted herself off. Twirling her hair once more, she turned back to her medical box and started rummaging around for something to help treat Gozu's wounds. She had a lot of work to do, and she wasn't done treating the wrestler. Maybe… even in this despair-ridden world… she can finally be useful.

"I... I never formally introduced myself..." Mikan blushed as she took out a bottle of ointment "My name is Tsumiki Mikan, former Ultimate Nurse. I... I'll be under your care from now on!"

Perhaps in another universe, in another timeline, Tsumiki Mikan would have become a member of Ultimate Despair just like her peers. But that is not this story. This is the story of a nurse who still wanted to heal people even in times of despair. This is the story of an individual who made bonds with so many people, who laughed and cried and fought with strangers who she will later call her comrades in arms. This is the story of redemption from someone whose greatest sin was not doing enough.

This is the story of hope.


	2. Ready To Go

Mikan sat awkwardly in her seat, twiddling her thumbs and playing with her hair. She kept glancing to the woman sitting beside her, opened her mouth, then shook her head as she sunk herself deeper into the chair. The woman would then flip another page of her five year old magazine and roll her eyes.

' _This is way too awkward!_ ' Mikan inwardly screamed

Sweat was starting to pour down her face as if she was being interrogated by a cop. But in reality, the two of them hadn't even spoken a single word for the past hour and a half since they were sitting there.

"Hey" the woman finally said

"GYIIIIIIIIH!" Mikan jumped off her seat and slammed her head on the wall

Rolling her eyes once more, the woman sighed as she finally closed her magazine. She wore a dark green suit and purple gloves. Her long silver grey hair seemed to defy gravity as it curved upwards the longer down it went, and she wore a respirator mask to cover her face.

Was it some kind of rule to cover your face here in the Future Foundation? Does Mikan have to do that too? Maybe she can find a mask. Or a paper bag...

"They're done discussing and want to see us inside," the woman glanced at her cellphone as soon as it started vibrating "Come on,"

"Y-Y-Yes, sir!" Mikan stuttered as she got on her feet, rubbing her aching head.

It wasn't like Kimura Seiko, former Ultimate Pharmacist and current head of the 4th Division of the Future Foundation, wanted to be here. It just so happened that Gozu said he found someone with potential to join her division. Obviously, that meant Munakata and Tengan made her come all the way to the Future Foundation building to check up on this new recruit.

She told them that this was more Koichi or Chisa's field. But as Munakata had kindly put it for her...

"Get down here right now or I'm slashing your salary"

And she just had a big breakthrough on strength enhancing medicine, too...

The duo silently trudged through the halls, the awkward silence growing heavier by the second. As Mikan quietly shuffled along behind her, she couldn't help but feel that Seiko felt... familiar. Have they met somewhere before?

"U-Umm-" Mikan tried to say, though she can't quite find the words to say them

"What?" Seiko turned, giving the poor nurse an intense glare

"A-Aaah, it's n-nothing!" Mikan cowered once more beneath Seiko's terrifying gaze

"You haven't changed one bit..." Seiko muttered as she finally stopped in front of two large doors. They had reached their destination.

Opening the large double doors to the meeting room, the two girls were met with three men. Out of the three, Mikan only knew Gozu who was sitting cross-armed on his seat, glaring furiously at the younger man with white hair. The older gentleman was also very familiar, though Mikan didn't know much about him besides the fact that he was the former headmaster of Hope's Peak.

"We have come to a conclusion," said the white haired man

He looked smart and influential, wearing a white suit and a stern gaze on his face. Mikan had been briefed by him as soon as she arrived. Munakata Kyousuke, she remembered was what he introduced himself as. And the way his aura intimidated her was enough to make sure Mikan always remembered him lest she finds herself at the edge of a katana.

Does he even use a katana? He looks like the kind of guy who'd use a katana...

"I still say that you're being overly cautious!" Gozu raised his voice, glaring daggers at Munakata "If Mikan really is a member of Ultimate Despair, then she wouldn't have taken care of me, dammit! I didn't even ask her to treat me and she still wanted to help! That's the ultimate peak of kindness!"

Despite her fears, Mikan still managed to smile and blush as she heard Gozu defending her. It was good to know that she had someone backing her up even in these moments. Usually, everyone was just against her, calling her a slut that was just hungry for attention.

"I agree with Gozu," said the elderly man who was seated right beside Munakata "Isn't Mitarai Ryouta proof enough that not every member of the 77th class fell to despair?"

Tengan Kazuo, the chief of the 1st Division and overall figurehead of the Future Foundation. Mikan really liked this man, and every time he spoke, she found herself liking him more and more. She wished he was the actual leader of the Foundation, though unfortunately it seemed like he was only a leader by name. Munakata was the real head of the Foundation.

She would never say that out loud, of course. Munakata might shoot lasers out of his eyes!

"Ah, Ryouta? He's here?" Mikan suddenly piped up

Suddenly receiving everyone's attention, Mikan quickly shrunk back and tried to hide her face behind her bangs.

"S-S-Sorry for speaking out of turn!"

"It's fine, it's fine," Tengan chuckled as he glanced at Mikan's files "Is Ryouta your friend? You were classmates, right?"

"Y-Yes... though I didn't know much about him..." Mikan struggled to answer his questions. She never did know her classmates well, and Ryouta in general was a very antisocial person "H-He always... a-always kept to hi-himself. Always on his phone. A-And didn't... get involved much with the... the class."

"We can call him over if you want," Tengan said in that kind tone only a grandparent could speak with "If it makes you feel more comfortable, that is."

"A-Ah! It's f-f-fine!" Mikan waved her hands animatedly, realising just how much more awkward everything would be with the animator being around.

"Very well then," Munakata took over before Tengan could speak another word in "But first, I'd like to hear Miss Kimura's opinion on the matter. Out of us all, you're the only one that knew her even before the Tragedy, no?"

Even Mikan was surprised at this information. They knew each other?

"Just because I'm her senpai, doesn't mean I knew her," Seiko grumbled, obviously not prepared to speak so suddenly "...I only knew her from rumours. The bullies' favourite target, they called her. Cried at every opportunity. Always got herself stuck in weird perverted positions. Little Miss "Forgive me". Though I wouldn't know. Whenever I saw her, she was always following that martial artist around like a lost puppy."

Seiko was her senior? Well, that would explain why she looked so familiar. And she does recall Hanamura mentioning getting some special soup from her once...

"And what do you think of her now?" Gozu asked, sounding proud that Seiko's opinion on Mikan seemed to be positive

"An emotional land mine, clumsy, a nervous wreck, annoying, can't stop fidgeting, should probably take a bath..." Seiko started listing all the flaws that she noticed while sitting beside Mikan for a whole hour

"I-I'm sorry...!" Mikan weakly aplogised.

"... But she's as harmless as a plush doll," Seiko finished up her assessment "And if what Gozu said is true, then she could really help out with researching new medicine. We shouldn't pass up this chance, if you ask me..."

Munakata sighed, nodding at Seiko's statement. Looking around, he noticed Gozu glancing at Mikan like a proud father. Tengan seemed to be writing something in Mikan's files. Most probably preparing it for approval. Seiko just stared ahead unenthusiastically. The last thing she wanted was more workers to worry about. Though, knowing her, she was probably secretly happy that her division got a new member.

Fools, all of them. Even during desperate times like this, they still acted as if the nurse had just passed some job interview. Didn't they realise the risks they had to take into consideration? If Mikan really was a spy, then these fools would be the ones who would regret it the most.

It's times like these that he wished Yukizome or Sakakura were around to set them right.

"The conclusion that we've come to," Munakata spoke up, dragging their attention back to him "is that Miss Tsumiki is to work as an intern directly under Miss Kimura for the next month. If Miss Kimura's observations are sound, then Miss Tsumiki's application will be approved and she will be a member of the 4th Division. Is that clear?"

"Wha- huh?"

Mikan blinked. She... was accepted? Granted, it was an intern, but... she was still accepted, right? This... This wasn't a dream, right? Maybe she should check. What did she need to do to see if it was a dream? Slap herself? Or was it just a pinch? She should probably ask if Gozu could slap-

"Congratulations, kiddo!" Gozu cheered, slapping Mikan's back enthusiastically "I would have let you join right away. But considering this is Munakata we're talking about, this is the best situation you could get!"

Not a dream! Not a dream!!

"I will pretend I didn't hear that," Munakata grumbled.

Mikan tensed as soon as she heard Munakata's voice. Was he going to snap her neck with a single finger? Force-feed her scorpions? Drink a cup of her own tears?!

"We're glad to have you on board," Tengan chuckled and placed a wrinkly hand on Mikan's shoulders "You can ask Seiko any questions you have about the Foundation later,"

He pointed to Seiko, who only mumbled a reply. Mikan could feel that they weren't going to get along well...

"Ah, and before I forget..."

The old man took out a small metal object from his side pocket and handed it to Mikan, who awkwardly accepted the item. It was a small pin in the form of the Japanese word "Mirai". Future. Though, unlike everyone else's gold pins, hers was only silver.

It was more than what she had ever asked for.

"Th-Thank you..." Mikan whispered, already feeling the emotions welling in her chest. She could feel water start to leak from her eyes, but nobody seemed to comment on it. They didn't know just how much this meant to her. They couldn't.

After all, for Mikan who had always felt second best to everyone else, who was constantly hated and insulted all her life, who was always treated as a waste of space... Knowing that people actually relied on her even though they weren't sick or injured, it was the best feeling in the world. She wasn't just a nameless face in the crowd anymore. She was Tsumiki Mikan, intern for the 4th Division of the Future Foundation. She could help people. She didn't need to be alone anymore. She was finally useful!

Quietly, awkwardly, almost painstakingly pinning the new badge above her left breast pocket, she bowed happily in front of everyone. Tears of joy still streamed down her cheeks.

"Th-Thank you so much… for… f-for having me…! I promise… that I won't let you down! Even though I always... mess up... and I-I'm not the strongest fighter... I'll prove to you th-that I can be useful!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter went through a bit of a rewrite. You see, Mikan was only supposed to meet Seiko and Miaya this chapter. But considering what happened during episode 4 of Future Arc... Well, safe to say, I won't be touching our favourite Ultimate Therapist for a while. At least until we get some more info on her.


	3. Strength to Survive

"Please work... Please work..."

Mikan muttered to herself as she starts fiddling with the TV in front of her. It was showing nothing but broken static, but every once in a while, it would start showing a broadcast featuring several people a year younger than her in a trapped school, but it always goes back to static after a while.

An exasperated groan escapes her mouth as she starts ruffling her hair. It's just too hard! If Kazuichi was here, he'd get it fixed in a matter of seconds! But she's not him. It would take a miracle for her clumsy hands to actually fix anything that wasn't a human.

"Please...!" she begs to the god of TV sets

Just as she was about to give up, she heard a loud banging noise, followed by the TV suddenly working. Did the god of TV sets actually answer her prayers?!

Jumping cheerfully from behind the device, she was suddenly met face to face with Seiko, glaring at her with an arm on the TV and a cup of coffee in another hand. Obviously, Mikan did the only thing she knew.

"WAH! I-I'm sorry! I sh-should be at the lab now, right? I'll g-g-go right now! Please forgive me!"

"Stop that before I get even more annoyed," Seiko grumbles, pulling her respirator mask down and taking a large swig of her coffee

"... S-Sorry..."

Getting Mikan to stop apologising was as hard as getting a fish to stop swimming. Realising that, Seiko gave up and went back to her drink.

"It's your break time, anyway" Seiko muttered "Go do whatever you want"

"Ah-! Th-Thank you!"

Bowing respectfully, Mikan went back to the TV. She had to stifle a gasp as it proudly displayed Kiyotaka's dead corpse lying on the ground. Monokuma soon appeared on screen, laughing maniacally as it started to insult the dead Moral Compass.

"Oya oya? What's this? Someone finally clocked Kiyotaka right in the noggin! Sheesh, took them long enough! And here I thought he'd be the first to go. Just goes to show, kiddies, that rules don't matter in this despairingly dead world anymore! GAAAHAHAHAHA!"

"..."

Balling her knuckles and wiping away a stream of tears, Mikan turned the volume down. She wasn't particularly close to Kiyotaka, but he had been very defensive of her back at school. He always seemed to be around the corner, ready to pounce at whoever dared bully her while he was around...

"Mikan..." Seiko's voice softened as she watched the tears continue to drip down her cheeks

"I... I'm fine..."

She remembered when Kiyotaka first introduced himself to her. So loud and boisterous. Mikan remembered being absolutely terrified of him. But then, a firm, strong hand patted her on the back, and told her...

"He is a fine young man. If you are ever lost or in trouble, just remember that he will always have your back."

Those words only seemed to make her tears fall down faster. He didn't deserve this. He was unreasonable and strict, yes, but Kiyotaka always meant well! Especially since his best friend just died a few days ago... This was just too cruel!

Just as she was going to continue watching, Mikan realised that Seiko had already turned off the TV.

"Ah! I... I was...!"

"It's only going to get harder from here," Seiko answered, taking another sip of her coffee "I don't know if you could-!"

"But I have to watch it!"

Seiko blinked.

Did Mikan just... yell at her?

"I... They're my friends..." Mikan muttered, trying to hide her face behind her hair "I... have to continue watching... to-to support them. A-And show that I care...!"

Nodding quietly, Seiko turned the TV back on. This time, the camera was focused on Hifumi. Softly thanking the pharmacist, Mikan watched as the Fanfic Creator seemed to be walking into the Art Storage Room while his upper half was covered in blood.

While not as prominent in her school life as Kiyotaka, Mikan thought Hifumi was harmless at the very least. He was friendly and cheerful, even if he did ask her to cosplay for him a few times. She never did complain, though her friend had told her to deny his request if it got too out of hand.

Her eyes soon peeled open when she noticed a familiar looking grey man in the room. The Blackened.

Monokuma always made it a show to censor who the real Blackened was whenever he or she was about to commit murder or tamper with the evidence, just to mess with the viewers. Mikan herself was conflicted about this. On one hand, she was glad that she didn't have to see who the killer was. But on the other hand, this was still one of her former friends!

"You were friendlier with the 78th class, huh?" Seiko asked, her cup of coffee long finished and sitting on a table somewhere

"Huh? I... yes..." Mikan answered awkwardly "Is... Is that bad?"

"No. It at least saved you from falling to despair."

Mikan wanted to rebut Seiko's rather rude statement, but it was true. And so, she just decided to keep quiet.

The Blackened had finally killed Hifumi, and Mikan couldn't help but shed a few tears for her fallen friend. Just as Monokuma appeared to mock Hifumi, Mikan noticed the time. Her break was about to end soon, and she needed to get ready to work on medicine with Seiko. She was just about to turn the TV off when someone else appeared on screen, and she couldn't help but gasp in relief.

Oogami Sakura was talking to Makoto, confirming that she wasn't the Blackened or murdered yet.

"Thank you..." she whispered as she turned off the TV.

Raising an eyebrow, Seiko merely shrugged and stood up from her seat. She expected Mikan to be glued to the TV till the Class Trial was over, to be honest.

"We should... W-We should go back to– to work" Mikan turned to look at Seiko, her eyes still bloodshot and wet

"Are you sure you don't want to watch the Trial?"

"No... I-I'm good... thanks,"

With both of them agreeing to return, they walked down the corridor to the chemistry lab. They passed by several people, some of them greeting them but mostly silently walking past with bottles and stacks of research paper.

Expecting Seiko to keep asking her more questions, Mikan was surprised when Seiko simply walked back to her own part of the room and started working. Not like it was any different than usual. Seiko always seemed to be engrossed in her work, often forgetting Mikan was even there. It always worried Mikan whenever Seiko did this. It makes her feel like she's ultimately useless to Seiko's work.

Her assessment was going to be horrible...

Whenever something like this does happen, Mikan always found it best to start keeping count of their inventory, as well as labelling the medicine that Seiko had completed. Not to complain about the Ultimate Pharmacist, but she really should start labelling them with appropriate names rather than random words like "Ultimatum" or "Destabilizer"...

As Mikan starts to walk into the back room with a clipboard in her hands and her hair tied back into a low ponytail, smelling the thick odour of the medicine, she started to reminisce about her time in Hope's Peak, especially her memories of her best friend, Sakura.

It was during her second year of high school. And it was... a horrible day, in lack of better terms. Mikan was sitting in a bathroom stall, sobbing soundlessly. Her clothes were in tatters, torn up by some horny teenagers who thought they could get away with sexual assault. And when Mikan dared to try and escape, she instead got a face full of fist. Now her body was bruised and scratched up, and Mikan was desperately trying to cover herself to protect what little self-respect she had left.

In another universe, in another timeline, this was the time a certain person named Enoshima Junko would have found her. She would have tempted her with sweet words, filling the empty void in her heart. She would have corrupted Mikan's thoughts, making her crave despair and resent those who never forgave her for merely existing.

But this is not that world. So when someone had softly knocked on the door that she was hiding behind, Mikan did not expect to come face to face with the Ogre of the school. The Ultimate Martial Artist, Oogami Sakura.

"A-Ah...! I... S-Sorry... Did... Did you want to use this? I'll j-just... leave now..."

Covering her chest and face, Mikan ran out the stall towards the door. Sakura merely stood aside, watching the nurse as she bolts out. As soon as Mikan had reached the doorknob, though, Sakura finally spoke.

"Are you going to leave like that, senpai?"

Mikan froze. What was Sakura implying...?

"There are many people out there," Sakura continued, her stern gaze still locked on the nurse "Surely, leaving as you are now would only inconvenience you. Should I find you spare clothes to wear? The nurse's office should have something in case of emergencies like-"

"I-It's nothing..." Mikan quietly muttered, strengthening her grip on the doorknob "I could... I could t-take care of myself..."

Sakura sighed, accepting Mikan's stubbornness. She would not push her to accept her help. It would only make her more wary if she was too forceful.

"You don't always have to fight alone," Sakura reminded her, her expression softening "We as humans are social creatures. If you're ever hurt, or in need of a friend, then don't be afraid to ask for help. I will always be free to assist, senpai"

The silence between the two was long and heavy, and soon enough Sakura had entered the stall to do her business. When she did come out several minutes later, she found Mikan sitting in front of her stall, hugging her knees and staring at the ground.

Kneeling down to face her, Sakura locked eyes with Mikan.

Sakura smiled.

"Shall I get you those spare clothes?"

"... Y-Yes... please..." the nurse answered in a whisper, her eyes still downcast

"I shall return in a few minutes. If you feel uncomfortable waiting outside, you can wait in the stall."

True enough, around ten minutes later, Sakura did return despite Mikan's worries that she has abandoned her. She had managed to find a simple tracksuit, thanks to bumping into Asahina on her way to the nurse's office. The size was a bit off, but Mikan still accepted the clothes readily. Thinking that this was just a one-time thing, Mikan didn't really know how to address Sakura. She didn't want to act too friendly. There wasn't much of a chance that they'd talk again any time soon.

Oh, how wrong she was.

Their second meeting came the very next day. Though it didn't start out good at all.

"Hah! Look at this loser. A piece of trash like you wouldn't need something like a tracksuit!"

"Maybe she stole it!"

"And it's not even the right size! It's way too small! Admit it. You stole this so you could walk around showing off that hot body of yours, didn't you?"

Mikan whimpered, lying on the ground covered in mud and bruises. Asahina's tracksuit was in the hands of her three tormentors, a couple of Reserve Course students that she comes across every other day on her way to school.

She knew it was a bad idea to bring it in a fancy paper bag. She should have kept it in her schoolbag after all. But she wanted to show that she cared. That she was thankful to Sakura and Asahina for helping her. That the tracksuit was more than just some random piece of clothing.

It was her fault for making it stand out too much.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" One of the tormentors laughed

"Oi, you stole it, right? Then why don't you put it on right now?" another shoved the tracksuit into Mikan's face, clearly enjoying it more than he should

"Yeah! Strip and put it on, why don'tcha?!" the third joined in, already pulling out his cellphone to record it

Holding the tracksuit, Mikan hesitated. She could run away right now. They had given her what she wanted, after all. She could just turn tail right now and run off with her pride still intact.

But... they could always catch up to her. She wasn't a fast runner, and she was very clumsy. She would trip and fall flat on her face. And even if she did run away, they might find her tomorrow and torture her some more. She couldn't escape. She never will. It was her destiny to always be their victim.

"... O... Okay..."

Silently resigning herself to her fate, Mikan slowly started to unbutton her school blazer. She heard the bullies' laughter, mocking her and catcalling her. She started to feel the tears start to wet her eyes as she started to resent her life. Did she offend someone in a past life? Did she accidentally anger a god? And so, she apologised to that person. Whoever it may be.

And suddenly, the laughter stopped.

The air became heavy, and the bullies' faces started to contort into ones of fear. Feeling a large presence start to grow behind her, Mikan turned her head around. Her eyes widened in shock as she sees the beast standing before her.

"You dare insult the honour of women?" Sakura asked, her expression so horrifying that it made the bullies wet their pants "If you believe yourself to be above us, then surely you should be able to defeat one!"

She gets into a fighting stance, a malicious black aura emanating from her. Before she could speak another word, the three bullies all turned tail and sprinted off into the distance, screaming and crying out for help.

"Unforgivable..." Sakura mutters as she loosens her pose. She turns to Mikan, her face now calm and smiling "Are you alright, senpai?"

"Aah, I... Uhmm..." Mikan stuttered, still clutching the tracksuit

With a single heave, Sakura easily managed to pull Mikan back onto her feet. She started dusting the nurse's clothes, all the while talking about how she would report the bullies to the school authorities later. Mikan knew that it was futile. If reporting bullies actually stopped them, then she would never have been bullied at all. They didn't care. They never will…

"Uhmm..." Mikan started, scratching her cheek "Wh-What are you d-doing here...?"

"I found that this route is much more suitable for my morning jog," Sakura answered as she passed Mikan her school bag that she dropped. She squinted her eyes as she realised just what Mikan meant by that question "Today is my first time taking this route, and that is why we have never passed each other before... Have those students been harassing you all this time?"

"Ah! N-N-No! O-Of course not!" Mikan shook her hands animatedly "Th-They're just- Ahh... They..."

"I see..." Sakura sighed

This was much worse than she thought if Mikan was so ready to defend her tormentors.

"From today onwards, we shall take this route to school together. Is that okay with you, senpai?"

"Ah... Th-That's... I… Yes... please" Mikan smiled

Sakura replied with a smile of her own, and the two of them quietly walked to school together. It was a very unique experience for Mikan. Never before had she felt so safe on her way to school. So... protected. The two of them walked silently, just enjoying each other's presence until Mikan noticed the school gates in the distance. She even noticed Mahiru, Hiyoko, and Ibuki walking together into the gates.

"Th-Thank you for accompanying me... Oogami..."

"Please, call me Sakura," the martial artist replied as she noticed Asahina and Sayaka coming towards them "We're friends, after all"

"Th-Then please c-c-call me Mikan!" Mikan jumped, surprised at how loud she was talking "We're... friends...?"

"Very well, then. Mikan it is"

Friends...

Mikan never really used that word before. She considered her classmates her friends, of course, but there was no one she was particularly close to like Hiyoko and Mahiru are, or Gundam and Sonia. Perhaps the Impostor and Ryota could count? After all, they did share a secret together. Though they haven't really interacted that much recently...

As she walked into the school gate, watching as Sakura met up with her own classmates, Mikan can't help but smile.

Friends... She had someone she could call a friend…

Back in the present day, Mikan had finished cataloguing and relabelling all the medicine that the lab had. It was a very... weird process. More than once, she had to go back and ask Seiko for the true purpose of some of the medicine, most notably the one simply labelled "Dangerous". And let's not forget the weird placement of some of the ingredients! Being used by every person in the division, everyone seemed to have their own way of organising things, so sorting through everything was a hassle.

But it had been a learning experience!

... Sort of...

Seriously, what is going on in the mind of that pharmacist?

"I-I'm finished..." Mikan stuttered as she peeked out of the back room

***KABOOOOM***

"EEEP!"

Was that an attack?! Should they run away? Or should they hide? What about the medicine?! The Ultimate Despair could steal them, and use them for evil things! Should she destroy them? Maybe she could just push a shelf and pray that it topples everything else? Wait, they're bolted to the floors…

Peeking from behind a table she had quickly jumped under, Mikan realised that there were no follow-up explosions. Or screaming. Or blood. Or shaking. Or the ever heavy presence of death… Weird…

"I-Is everything okay?" Mikan whimpered, her arms still shaking like crazy.

"Yeah…" Seiko muttered before going into a coughing fit "Just a bit of an accident,"

"O-Oh my!"

Quickly getting to her feet, Mikan went to Seiko and started checking her body for wounds. This surprised the pharmacist, who didn't expect Mikan to be so touchy. She had keyed her as the type who would probably ask to treat someone, followed by lots of stuttering and crying, and then apologising when she finally does treat them. Though, she should have expected that when Gozu had offhandedly mentioned how Mikan was quick to treat his wounds.

"I'm fine," Seiko pulled herself away from Mikan as she pushed herself back up "This happens often, you don't have to worry about me,"

With that said, she popped a few pills down her throat. Mikan watched in awe as her wounds started to heal up. With skills like hers, helping injured people would be a cinch!

… Does that mean Mikan's getting replaced?

"Ah! S-Sorry for doing that!" suddenly realising that Seiko was uncomfortable with her sudden treatment, Mikan bowed apologetically

"Now you apologise?" Seiko raised an eyebrow. Make up your mind, Mikan! "It doesn't… Ah, it doesn't matter. I need someone to help test these pills out. Give me a hand."

"Ah, right!"

While Seiko went on her explanation about the drugs' effects (It was supposed to… make you extremely ticklish?), Mikan recalled one other moment that she and Sakura had. It was during a sports event, and Sakura had gotten hurt when she had punched a sandbag too strong. Being a member of the Health Committee, Mikan was quick to her friend's aid. As she applied the medicine, though, the nurse had said something she shouldn't have.

"I wish you'd get hurt more…"

"Hmm?" Sakura turned to her friend, a concerned scowl on her face "You wish that I would injure myself more? Isn't that the opposite of what a nurse should be saying?"

"Ah! I-It's not like that!" Mikan tried to save face "I-It's just that… Well… When you're hurt… Then you'll have to rely on me… J-Just for once, you would have to rely on me. I-Instead of… Instead of the other way around. When people are sick… they're weak…"

"So you became a nurse solely so you could hold power on those who are weaker than you?" Sakura sighed. The disappointment in her voice was truly heartbreaking, and Mikan felt every single word stab through her heart like an ice pick "I thought you were nobler than that, but my judgement seemed to be wrong. Of all people, I thought you would understand what it means like to be looked down on…"

"I-I said it's not like that!" Mikan shouted, loud enough that she had even attracted the attention of several onlookers "I… Ever since I was a kid… people looked down on me. I was weak, and nobody needed me… If I—This is the only way I can actually be strong, Sakura! You could only be strong when there are people weaker than you, right?"

"And that is where you are wrong."

"Huh?"

Sakura had stood up, stretching her muscles to test their strength. It was a slight bruise, and it would heal soon enough. The medicine Mikan had applied should help speed up the process by a fair bit.

"There are many ways to be strong, and physical strength is not the only way. Being kind, compassionate, and willing to put others before yourself. Those are also ways you can be strong emotionally and spiritually. When you see an injured person, your first thought should not be 'This person is weak, and only I can save them'. They should be 'This person is injured, and I must do all I can to help them'. I hope you take these words to heart one day."

Mikan stood there confused, just watching Sakura as she walks away to the locker rooms. She didn't quite understand what she meant by them, nor did she know what was wrong with her line of thinking. When Mikan apologised a few days later and the two of them made up, she still did not understand those words. When she graduated from school, crying into Sakura and Asahina's shoulders while they promised to meet each other again soon, she still did not understand those words. When she had decided to start up a small clinic near her small house, she still didn't quite understand those words.

When the first bomb fell near her clinic and she found herself surrounded by injured people and corpses… that was when she finally understood.

She had used up all her resources and skills, helping as many of the injured as possible. And when she was done, she had moved to another town, helping more and more people. It had become a habit for her. A switch that turned on whenever she sees injured people. The stench of death was always close by, and the sound of crying was just white noise at this point. It was all too familiar, and Mikan could not let it affect her duty.

She will weep for those she had failed to save, but she must still help those that are still alive!

"If I can save just one more person… That person will be proof that I was useful. Proof that I existed. Proof that I mattered in this world. My strength… is my ability to bring out the strength of other people…"

She wished Sakura was here, so she could tell her that she finally understood. The killing game was starting to wear down it seemed, and none of the other players looked like they wanted to kill as much as they did back at the beginning of the game. Maybe Sakura can survive?

Pressing her arms together in a silent prayer, Mikan hoped that that would be the case.

"So, the pills should start taking effect… now."

"Huh? What are—Ahahahaaa! Heeeheee~! S-Stop it! It's—Ahahaha!"

For now, helping Seiko with her medicine is also one way she can help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was just... hell to write. Putting aside the rather awkward flashback scenes (Yes, they're pretty melodramatic and emo, I know), there's also the problem with canonicity. It's the problem with writing stories for a series like Danganronpa, especially when they're still ongoing. Like, say, last chapter when Mikan mentioned that Ryota was overweight. I thought Mikan never knew that the Impostor and Ryota were different people, but... well, guess I was wrong. As for how Seiko knew about Sakura when she was supposed to be out of school by then, that is also a mess up on my part that I hope I'll be able to address one day.
> 
> I have updated the previous chapter to remove the part where Mikan thought the Impostor was Ryota, though that's all I can do. If there are any other continuity errors in future chapters, please tell me and I'll try to fix it. Though, for now, you'll have to accept that this is the best I can do. Hell, just wait and see the next episode of Despair Arc totally contradict a ton of info in this chapter.
> 
> Thanks for reading the story, guys!


	4. Open Your Eyes

Mikan grumbled, her eyes fluttering open as she woke from her nap. Man, her back felt sore... Did she fall asleep at the lab again? She stretched her arms, eager to get back to work.

Wait...

"E-Eh?"

She tried to stretch her arms, but found that she can't. Her senses kicked into overdrive as she started to shake and toss around. It didn't take long for her to realise what was going on.

She was sitting on a chair with her hands tied behind it with thick ropes.

Panic started to fill up her mind as she glanced around the room, trying to make out where she was. It was a musty old room, filled with piles upon piles of junk. The only sound she could hear was that of an engine whirring to life in a room to the side, which was emitting a faint orange glow. Her mouth was not gagged, surprisingly. Did her captors want her to scream and shout?

Because she really wants to do that right now!

"Uhh... Gg- Ahh! Whoa!" weird noises escaped her mouth as Mikan tried to struggle free.

Unfortunately, it only caused the chair she was sitting on to topple over, making her fall onto the ground and scrape her knees.

"Mnngh!"

Just as Mikan thought that her situation couldn't possibly be worse, she heard the engine slow down. Scraping metal took its place instead, slowly but surely coming closer. They were soon joined by the sound of footsteps. One at a time, slowly, pacing, coming closer...

How did she get into this mess?!

Mikan started to rack her brain, trying to make heads or tails of this situation.

\----------------------------------------

_It started back at the 4th Division building, when she came across Seiko arguing with Munakata on the phone. It was something about... sending people over to help the 9th Division? Yeah, that. Munakata wanted some medical professionals to go to a nearby town and help the 9th Division with a resource run seeing as how the last one yielded quite a few injured people._

_"I'm telling you," Seiko grumbled, rubbing her forehead from the stress "Nobody in my division has been there, so we can't really help! Anyways, isn't this a job for Chisa's division?"_

_"I... I've been there," Mikan suddenly said, though her mind was still focusing on the chemicals she was brewing "I even met a cute little girl and her brother! She drew me a picture of... of her... c-c-cat... Uhmm..."_

_Feeling Seiko's gaze pierce her even from behind, Mikan slowly turned her head around to see her boss._

_To say that Seiko was mad is an understatement. She was absolutely livid! Knowing her, Seiko probably drank a bottle of Terrifying Medicine just to enhance the effect!_

_"Well then, there you go," Munakata's smug voice could be heard through the phone_

_"Fine..." Seiko finally admit her defeat "I'll send Mikan along with two other people to help Izayoi."_

_After a few more words between each other, Seiko put the phone down and sighed. She glared at Mikan once more, but this time she looked... worried. A hint of pity could be seen in her eyes, too._

_"Be safe out there..." Seiko muttered, firmly gripping Mikan's shoulder_

\----------------------------------------

Looks like Mikan couldn't keep her promise...

Another loud banging could be heard, and Mikan saw a figure exit the side room. A bit scrawny and thin, but there was no denying the muscles on its... arms? One of them looked rather weird to be an arm... Maybe it was metal? The shine it reflected from the room seemed to say so. It glanced around the area, rubbing its eyes. After a moment, it looked straight on towards Mikan's terrified face.

It grinned.

Mikan screamed.

\----------------------------------------

_The plan was going horribly._

_After meeting with Izayoi Sonosuke, former Ultimate Blacksmith and current head of the 9th Division, their group of seven people headed towards the cave which someone had tipped off to them as a secret weapon stash. But as soon as they arrived, they not only found that the place had already been raided, but the man who gave them the tip was lying on the ground. Dead. A hammer was lodged into his skull, and his whole body was covered in scratch marks and bullet holes._

_"Tch, too late," Izayoi sneered, revealing an array of hidden knives inside his trenchcoat "Formation Mont Blanc-7! Now!"_

_Izayoi had barely gave the order when the walls started breaking down, revealing several Monokuma robots lying in wait. Flinging a few knives towards the robots, the group started their escape as Izayoi made up the rear to destroy the Monokumas chasing them._

_It was a trap. There was no doubt about it. Whether the information broker was in on it, blackmailed, or followed did not matter. What mattered was getting out with their lives intact!_

\----------------------------------------

"Yo, Mikan! Long time no see!"

Mikan's eyes widened as she heard that voice. There was no mistaking that cheerful, yet desperate tone. That hot pink hair. Those shark like teeth. It was one of the people Mikan both wanted and dreaded to meet the most.

"K-K-Kazuichi..." Mikan managed to stutter from her position on the ground

"Oi, oi, is that how you talk to an old classmate?" Kazuichi Souda, former Ultimate Mechanic laughed, scratching the back of his head with a mechanical left arm "How long has it been? Two, three years? We probably last saw each other during graduation!"

"P-Please... let me g-g-go..." Mikan whimpered, trying to inch away from Kazuichi

"I mean, it's not like you BAILED on us when we needed you most!"

The mechanic slammed his metal fist onto the ground, just inches away from Mikan's face. His eyes squinted, eyeing the nurse's body up and down. As he smacked his lips, Mikan felt a chill run down her spine.

Where was Izayoi when she needed him most?!

\----------------------------------------

_Monokumas burst out from almost every wall, taking the group by surprise and forcing them to take alternate routes. The enemy were relentless. They charged from all sides in suicidal attacks, desperate to destroy what little hope the group had._

_They were lucky to only lose one person in all the chaos._

_Reaching the entrance, Mikan instantly fell to her knees. Her tired body ached from the pain, but her hands were already reaching out for her medical kit. People were injured, and she had to help them. Grieving for their fallen comrade could come later._

_"Not now," Izayoi placed a hand on Mikan's shoulder, shaking his head "We need to find a safehouse first."_

_"R-Right..."_

_After gathering their equipment and destroying the entrance to the cave, the group was ready to rendezvous at a nearby building. Just as they were about to leave, though..._

_"GYAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

_A giant Monokuma mech emerged from the ocean, laughing maniacally as it swung its arms around. It glared at the group, sneering as fire started to billow in its mouth._

_"Formation Cupcake-4. Go!" Izayoi's orders were quick, and his teammates responded like clockwork to take down the new threat._

\----------------------------------------

"Damn, Mikan! You grew up hot!"

Kazuichi snickered as he starts feeling up Mikan's thigh. The nurse could only lie there in absolute fear. One wrong move and Kazuichi could just as easily break her face in. She watched in terror and disgust as her former classmate starts tracing her body, stroking his fingers along her curves.

"Ahh~ I could do this all day~" Kazuichi sang, twirling around in splendid wonder "But you're still no match for Miss Sonia, sad to say. And even she pales in comparison to My Beloved! Ah! Mistress Junko~!"

"K-Kazuichi…" Mikan managed to squeak out in between panicked breaths "P-Please… let me go…"

This made Kazuichi stop. He slowly turned to Mikan with a shark-toothed grin, taking a few steps closer.

"Ehh? Why should I? The reunion's just starting!"

"P-P-Please…" Mikan tried to inch further away from him, but to no avail "Y-You're better than this…"

Kazuichi's face suddenly snapped. Bad choice of words.

"Better than this?" Kazuichi cocked his head, a childish smile appearing on his face "Are you sure about that? I mean, it's not like you and I ever hung out or anything. Oh, it's always 78th class this, 78th class that! You just LOVE those guys, am I right?!"

***SLAM***

Reeling back, Mikan braced for the impact that never came. When Mikan dared to look at Kazuichi, she gasped as she saw the mechanic use his metal arm to punch his own leg. That HAD to hurt… Right? Kazuichi didn't react to it at all!

"I-I was… I just…"

"YOU WERE WHAT?!" Kazuichi grabbed Mikan by the neck, shaking her furiously "You never cared about us, after all, did you?!"

"I-I'm sorry!"

"SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT, BITCH!"

With a mighty shout, Kazuichi flung Mikan, chair and all, back down to the floor. The chair broke, leaving Mikan sprawled on the floor with her hands still tied up. She tried to get up and run, but Kazuichi expected that. With one press of a button on his robotic arm, a chain burst out from the wall and wrapped itself around Mikan's leg.

"WHERE WERE YOU WHEN GUNDAM WAS CRYING OVER HIS DEAD GODDAMN HAMSTERS?!"

***SLAM***

"WHERE WERE YOU WHEN NEKOMARU HAD THAT HEART ATTACK?!"

***SLAM***

"AND WHERE-" ***SLAM*** "THE HELL-" ***SLAM*** "WERE YOU-" ***SLAM*** "WHEN CHIAKI DIED?!"

With every single word, they pierced Mikan's conscience like poisoned arrows. The sound of Kazuichi continuously punching his leg did not help matters at all. If anything, it only made her feel guiltier.

It was her fault that Kazuichi ended up like this. She didn't care enough about her class. She didn't help when she could have. She didn't even take the time to know that much about them. She really had been too caught up with Sakura's class. She does recall the things that Kazuichi told her about. But she was always an outsider looking in. She never got the news first-hand, and she didn't do anything to help.

"I'm s-sorry…" Mikan muttered, tears of regret dripping down her face "Please… I'm so s-s-sorry…!"

"And there you go again, apologising like that would just make everything hunky dory!" Kazuichi laughed, a manic laugh that sounded more like a mix of choking and crying "So, Mikan? You've apologised. Now what? NOW WHAT?! We all sing and dance like little forest critters?!"

He reached for Mikan's neck once more, nearly crushing her windpipe in a fell swoop.

Mikan struggled to free herself, but Kazuichi's grip was strong. He was a mechanic who dealt with heavy weaponry every day, she was a simple nurse that hasn't even been in a real fight. There was no contest about who the real winner was going to be.

"It's too late to change the past, Mikan!" Kazuichi laughed and laughed and laughed "Now die! Die with the despair of knowing that you betrayed us!"

She was going to die… She really was going to die…!

\----------------------------------------

_"Help!" Mikan screamed, trying to free herself from the Mechakuma's fist_

_"Ngrh!" Izayoi held on to the arm, swinging his broadsword in an attempt to free the nurse. The mecha was very well built, there was no doubt about it_

_During their assault on the titanic robot, Mechakuma had noticed Mikan caring for the remaining member of her Division. Suddenly, all of its focus was placed on the nurse. Despite Izayoi and his teammates' attempts, they were unsuccessful to stop Mechakuma from grabbing Mikan with its paw and lifting her high into the air. Izayoi was lucky enough to be able to climb the robot without much trouble, and was now trying to help._

_***Clang*** _

_Izayoi's eyes widened as he saw his sword slip from his hand and fall, fall, fall down onto the ground. It stabbed itself deep into the Earth, right into a pile of rocks. Getting it now was going to be impossible, and he didn't have any other large weapons to try and break through. This was going to be a problem._

_"Tch!" Izayoi clicked his tongue, revealing a small knife inside his sleeve. This was all he could do for now_

_With a single motion, Izayoi managed to slide the knife into Mikan's pocket. He made it just in the nick of time. The Mechakuma had started waving its arms around, intent on losing the blacksmith. Finally losing his grip, Izayoi could only watch as the Mechakuma brought Mikan closer to its mouth._

_It was going to eat her._

_Mikan was going to die._

_No, this is too weird, even by Ultimate Despair standards. It wanted Mikan for something, and Izayoi was intent on finding out. After he destroys this damn robot, he'll break the robot open until he finds Mikan._

_Or at the very least, her corpse._

_Meanwhile, Mikan was slowly losing consciousness from all the panicking. As her world started to get darker, she managed to see Mechakuma's large glass red eye staring at her. And inside the eye, she saw…_

_"Kazu… ichi…"_

\----------------------------------------

Mikan's life was starting to flash through her eyes. No one was going to come save her now. She was going to die by her own classmate's hands. It was useless.

Just as she was about to lose hope, that was when she felt something sharp press against her thigh. It was… a knife? A knife! Did Izayoi sneak this onto her before she was eaten alive by the Mechakuma?

No, this isn't the time to think about that. She needed to free herself first!

With all the strength she could muster, Mikan started to press the ropes binding her hands against her thigh, praying that the knife could cut through it. Her prayers were answered as she felt the blade pierce through her skirt and reach the rope. Feeling a wave of relief, Mikan continued to rub the rope against the knife, slowly but steadily slicing it apart.

Too bad she was in a bit of a rush, though.

Fortunately, Kazuichi's focus was still on Mikan's face. He didn't put enough force to instantly snap her neck, of course. Mikan had to suffer first. Suffer for as long as she had ignored her class in favour of her new friends. And he wanted to make sure he saw every second of her agony. But something was wrong. There was something else in her eyes instead of pain, of fear, and of despair.

It was hope.

***Slash!***

Kazuichi staggered. Something stung. Using his human right hand, he reached out for his left eye. Blood. There was blood dripping from where his eye was supposed to be. Quickly shifting his focus to where Mikan was, he noticed the nurse rolling away, as far as the chain that bound her would let her. In her hands was a small knife.

Son of a-

"GYAAAARGH!" Kazuichi wailed, screaming out loud for the world to hear "That was my eye! That was my goddamn eye! I needed it to see, dammit!"

His shouting fell on deaf ears, unfortunately. Mikan was holding up the knife with one hand, while the other tried desperately to loosen the chain on her ankle. It failed horribly at masking her fears, of course. Her hands and legs were shaking, and the hyperventilating was only making her seem weaker.

"Y-You've got that wrong…!"

"… What?" Kazuichi cocked his head to the side, hand still covering his bleeding eye "What else am I supposed to use an eye for, then?"

"A-Ah! N-N-No!" Mikan shook her head desperately "I-I meant to say that… Th-That it's not too late! As long as… as I'm still alive… Then I-I could still make up for my mistakes! I could still… become a better person… And y-you could still change, too! We're f-friends, aren't we?"

She shut her eyes, waiting for Kazuichi to either reply or attack her. She honestly hoped that he'd talk, though. She would be dead in five seconds if it's a real fight. What would she hear first? Laughing? Screaming? Running?

Instead, she heard clapping.

"Whoa, that was so cool! You almost sounded like some kind of main character!" Kazuichi chuckled quietly, slowly clapping his hands together as he used a roll of duct tape to cover his bleeding eye "Friends, really? You think the two of us are friends? Even after all that? Hah! You're even more pathetic than I thought! But if you want to talk about change…"

He slammed a button on his mechanical left arm, transforming it into a laser cannon.

"Then get on my level."

"Huguu!" Mikan choked back her fears. Was she really going to fight against that thing with just a knife?!

There was no way she could win now. Kazuichi was already powering up the laser cannon, and she couldn't possibly get away with this chain still around her leg. She needed time. She needed help. Sakura, Gozu, Seiko, even Munakata! Somebody, anybody!

***BANG* *BANG* *CRASH***

A new sound suddenly attracted both of their attentions, and they were quickly met with a large broadsword slashing through the wall! It pierced through the metal hull, slowly bending it as its wielder emerged with the same scowl he normally wore. Kazuichi fired at him, but he merely ducked, letting the laser cannon make an opening for him instead.

Izayoi Sonosuke has arrived.

"Izayoi!" Mikan gasped, an ecstatic smile lighting up her face

"In the name of love and dewicious sweets, I will defeat you!" Izayoi shouted, spreading an arsenal of swords, knives, daggers, and what-have-you around the area.

…

Everyone opted to ignore the weird sentence.

"Got some new friends, eh?" Kazuichi grumbled as he plugged in a power cord to his arm "Looks like you're gonna be a piece of-"

Before Kazuichi could even finish his sentence, Izayoi had already charged forward, kneeing the mechanic square in the gut. Kazuichi replied in kind, sucker punching Izayoi in the jaw. The mechanical arm was enough to send the blacksmith flying, right towards Mikan.

"Ah! Izayoi!" Mikan shouted, crawling towards the injured man "A-Are you okay?"

Soundlessly, Izayoi jumped back onto his feet before Mikan could even reach him. Seeing her current condition, though, he grabbed one of the axes that he had thrown at the beginning of the battle and swung it down, cutting the chain apart. Finally free, Mikan stood on her feet and leaned against the wall, purely relying on adrenaline to keep her up.

"Macaron-2" Izayoi simply stated, knowing that those words were going to fly over Kazuichi's head

Meanwhile, Mikan could only gasp in shock at the amount of responsibility given to her. Before the mission, Izayoi had only taught the 4th Division members three codewords. And this was the one she dreaded the most.

"You sure you should take your eyes off me?!"

"Geh!"

Hearing the sound of another cannon fire, Izayoi didn't even bother to turn around. He simply grabbed Mikan up bridal-style and jumped away, landing just far enough to grab one of the katanas he had thrown. Placing Mikan back onto her feet, Izayoi nodded his head before dashing towards Kazuichi, ready to engage in glorious combat.

The two of them clashed in the middle of the room, which Mikan soon realised was the Mechakuma that the group had been fighting off previously. Izayoi swung proudly and powerfully, each hit aiming for a vital weak spot. Meanwhile, Kazuichi was on the defensive. His mechanical arm was enough to counter his weapons, but even he knew that he was outclassed in terms of skills. Kazuichi still had one trick up his sleeve, though. One trick Izayoi would never be able to best him at.

Home-field advantage.

"Have a load of this!"

Pressing another button on the machine arm, two machine guns sprouted from the ceiling. Their sights were trained on Izayoi, and he had to dodge quickly to avoid their bullets. He ran circles around the room, dragging the machine guns away from him. And more importantly, Mikan. Throughout the fight, he had grabbed more of the weapons which he had strewn about the area, flinging them in seemingly random locations.

Thinking that he was only running around like a headless chicken, Kazuichi could only laugh. He didn't know just what Izayoi could have had in store for him, either.

"Mikan! Now!"

Kazuichi blinked.

"Oh cra-"

Mikan, without Kazuichi realising it, had already approached Kazuichi from behind and jumped on top of him. In their ensuing struggle, Mikan quickly pressed all the buttons on Kazuichi's arm, hoping one of them would do something to help them in their favour. There were far too many buttons, however. And their uses ranged from temperature control to trap door reveals to even opening up a shrine dedicated to Sonia Nevermind. Izayoi could only groan as he continued to dodge the machine gun fire, throwing weapons all around the room.

"Get off me, dammit!" Kazuichi twisted and turned, trying to get the nurse off of him

She continued to hold on, pressing every button combination she could get her hands on while Izayoi continued to throw his blades at the newly revealed weapons and effectively jamming them. Kazuichi was so distracted, in fact, that he didn't even notice that the machine guns had stopped firing. And that at this point, the duo had already revealed all of his tricks and subsequently sabotaged them.

Finally finding a chance to grab Mikan and fling her away, Kazuichi stood there, panting. He was angry. So very angry right now. No one made a fool of him and got away with it!

Aiming the now fully-charged laser cannon at Mikan, Kazuichi fired the weapon in a single beat…!

Only for Izayoi to appear in front of her, shielding her with a large shield.

"You did well," Izayoi smiled, a smile that Mikan did not expect to see for as long as she lived.

He actually looked really cute when he smiled… Mikan realised she was blushing and slapped her cheeks. No! Izayoi's taken!

Macaron-2. Mikan would have to approach the enemy while they were distracted and jump them, giving Izayoi enough time to dismantle all the dangers in the room.

It was risky for both parties. On one hand, Izayoi had to willingly put himself into danger, jumping around the area and act as conspicuous as possible. If an enemy was any smarter, they would have realised just how much he stood out and focused instead on the so-called non-combatants. On the other hand, Mikan herself was going to be in danger in case the plan goes awry. It was a risky plan that should only be used when fighting an unavoidable battle with an Ultimate Despair.

Thankfully, the plan worked for now.

"Ehehehh…" Kazuichi chuckled as he held his missing left eye once more "You did it? You actually think that you did it? You goddamn bastards think you beat me?!"

He reached into his pocket, revealing a small handgun.

Izayoi quickly covered for Mikan, ready to block any bullets that came her way. However, their eyes widened when they saw him raise the gun to his own head instead. Was this guy…?!

"See ya, Miss Sonia. Mistress Junko. You'll never catch me alive, you Hope bastards!"

"DON'T!"

Mikan had already rushed past Izayoi, surprising even the blacksmith, and pushed the handgun away from Kazuichi's hand. She landed on top of him, holding his arms to the side and desperately pleading for him to reconsider.

"I-It's not too late!" Mikan shouted in between sobs "We'll… We'll bring you to the F-Foundation! We'll help you! I want t-to help! I want to make up for… for all the lost time! Please… Don't do it…!"

"Ahahah…" Kazuichi laughed weakly. He couldn't find the energy to get up anymore "Shut up, you whore. This isn't some fairy tale. If killing myself would bring you to despair, then I'll gladly take my own life as many times as I could!"

"B-But Sonia!" Mikan tried to reason with him "I-If you're d-d-dead, then you c-can't be with her anymore!"

"Ah! That look of utter despair on your face is so beautiful!" Kazuichi's laughter became more manic as time went on "I'm going to die looking at the despairing face of my old classmate! Isn't that just amazing?! Maybe I should shoot the both of us? The look on that guy's face when he sees the person he's been trying to protect die right in front of his face must be very... despairing...!"

Kazuichi laughed and laughed and laughed, despite Mikan's crying and pleas to get him to stop. Not wanting to see the scene anymore, Izayoi walked up to them with his ax. He pushed Mikan aside, to which she fought back desperately to try and get him to stop. He can't kill Kazuichi, he can't! He could still change! He was such a nice person back at Hope's Peak, surely he could be that person again!

With a single swing, Kazuichi brought the ax down on Kazuichi… severing the mechanical arm from his host.

"GRAAAAAAARGH!" Kazuichi's inhumane yell echoed through the Mechakuma chamber "I had my nerves connected to that thing, you piece of crap!"

"He's harmless now," Izayoi sighed, lifting Kazuichi up and using a nearby chain to wrap him up "Munakata will know what to do with him."

"… Th-Thank you…"

Mikan fell to her knees, tears of joy falling as she watched Izayoi knock the mechanic unconscious. It was a far cry from actually having him recovered, but it was something. Maybe… Maybe they could find a way to change him back one day. But until then, Mikan wants to be there for him, to make up for all the time she wasn't there for her class.

"Do you want a macaron?" Izayoi asked, fishing out a paper bag filled with said candy from his pocket "They're dewicious."

"… Yes, thank you."

Taking the macaron from Izayoi, the two of them headed towards the Mechakuma's control room with Kazuichi in tow. They had come here for a resource run, but instead came back with a member of Ultimate Despair, one of their robot mechs, and a slew of weaponry and tech they could only dream about. Today was a good day.

Mikan took a bite of the macaron.

It was, indeed, dewicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those people wondering when the rest of class 77 will appear~ Despair Kazuichi was hard to write, but it was fun! And Izayoi is always awesome despite his limited screentime. I think I've stopped caring about contradictions at this point. Just write down what I write and pray that it fits with canon.
> 
> Speaking of which, this chapter was a bitch to write. Mostly because... well, I sort of lost around 2000 words at one point because of an editing flub. Completely my fault and ruined my mood. Who knows which version was better? I'd like to think this one is.


	5. Teacher, Teacher

"New patients coming in!"

"We're running out of beds!"

"Ask them to wait at the bunker rooms. Remember, women and children first!"

"We lost him, sir. May he rest in peace…"

The entire Division headquarters was alive with the sound of shouting and rushing as the many personnel were wheeling in new patients left and right. Seiko was in the middle of it all, giving orders to her subordinates about which wing the patients should go to based on the severity of their injuries. The whole building reeked of blood and pus, filling the usually sterile room with that ever present smell of death that Mikan hadn't smelled for so long.

Mikan was panicking.

For once since the Tragedy had begun, she felt like she was actually losing hope.

A bomb had been planted by one of the Ultimate Despairs pretending to be an injured civilian at one of the many hidden Foundation bunkers. It had caused far too much damage for the 4th Division to handle, and they were quickly running out of medication to give to the civilians. In fact, Seiko had warned Mikan that they may need to start cutting their losses.

"We might need to let the critical patients die," Seiko had stated to her matter-of-factly "The elderly and people with terminal illnesses might be the ones that would have to go first…"

"Wh-What?!"

The loud shriek made Seiko take a step back, clearly shocked that Mikan was able to look so… menacing. Her pupils had dilated as she clenched her fists, snarling at the honestly terrified pharmacist. She clutched her hair, making her look like a mad witch doctor.

"You're telling me that we should just let them d-d-die?!" Mikan screamed, fiercely stomping her feet as she made her way to Seiko "You want to give up on them before they even get a chance?!"

"Mikan, I-"

"I c-c-can't believe you! You're supposed to be the Division Head! You… You're supposed to be better than… than this! How could you j-j-just leave them when they need you the most?!"

"Mikan, you don't-"

"I… I'm going to s-save them all," Mikan fiercely declared as her tear ducts started to leak "Nobody… N-Nobody's going to d-d-d-die… Not while I'm here…! I'm the Ultimate Nurse for a r-reason!"

"QUIET!"

The sound of a slap echoed around the Division headquarters, silencing everyone who was rushing to help the injured in a single motion. Their attention was drawn to the drama now ensuing. Before they could start turning this into some crazy rumour, Seiko glared at them, telling them to get back to work. They all complied, knowing just how scary an angry Seiko could be.

"Mikan," Seiko said, trying to keep her composure as much as possible "I know… why you're angry. Why you're… depressed. I know that what just happened has really affected you emotionally. But you can't let it get to you!"

No response came from Mikan, who only continued to hold the cheek that Seiko had slapped. It was swollen with an angry red colour, and the mere act of touching it stung Mikan.

"You need to think of this realistically, Mikan," Seiko placed her arms on Mikan's shoulders, gripping them as tightly as she can "We're trying to save as many people as we can. And you're not helping by screaming about it!"

And that's when Mikan felt it. Her hands were also trembling. In fact, Seiko's hands were shaking much more than hers. Now that she realised it, there were also other things that Mikan had just noticed. The slight quiver in her voice, the slouched shoulders, the redness in her eyes…

Seiko was taking this much worse than she let on, wasn't she?

"Get to work…" Seiko finally grunted as she turned around, reaching inside her pockets for some medicine bottles

As Mikan was left there alone with her thoughts, she started to think. Think back to what she was actually doing, and how people were starting to get affected by it. And it all started after she got back from her Resource Run with Izayoi. When she had to have checked the current progress of the School Life of Mutual Killing. When she had to see THAT happen just as she turned on the TV…

"I… I'll s-save them…"

With that firm resolution in her eyes, she set off to a separate wing from Seiko, knowing full well that the two would only butt heads if they ever meet each other while tensions are high. She would surely have to apologise later, of course. But for now, the injured comes first.

As she opened the doors to the patients' room, Mikan could already smell the grim reaper lingering just around the corner.

She was struck speechless by just how many people there truly are. Hundreds upon hundreds of survivors, all of whom are bleeding copious amounts of blood from their wounds. Would she already have to go back on her words now? Would Seiko insult her for having such a weak conviction? She didn't want to give her the satisfaction of finding out.

Swallowing her saliva, Mikan took a deep breath, calming herself.

"Okay, everyone…" she started to say, but her voice was drowned out by the sounds of screaming and wailing "I… I'll be treating you all shortly."

If the person treating them was panicking, then no doubt the patients would panic as well. Mikan needed to make sure that she showed a good impression for them all.

The sudden rush of patients overwhelmed her, all of them asking to be treated first or for their loved one to be treated before them. It was so overwhelming in fact, that the other Division members had to hold them back while Mikan tended to the wounded one by one. She tried to keep a calm face as she treated her patients. She really did. But hearing the cries of the injured was starting to get to her.

"I'm s-sorry…" she pleaded as she started wrapping a child's arm in bandages "But I can't… I c-can't rush your treatment!"

As she finishes up her next patient, a shrill scream suddenly drags Mikan's attention to a group of people circling a teenage boy. Quickly grabbing her medical box, Mikan rushed to the group. She recoiled as she noticed the boy convulsing on the floor, his body parts twitching as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Foam started to fill his mouth, suffocating him.

"He's been poisoned! We need a medic, ASAP!"

"The poison has entered his blood stream!"

"Excess internal bleeding detected. We're losing him!"

Mikan drowned out all the voices, trying desperately with her skills and equipment to rescue the poor boy. But it was difficult. They didn't have the equipment necessary to deal with the injuries, and they were notified of his state too late. But even so, Mikan didn't give up. She struggled to clear his mouth and nose, extracting as much poison as possible from his blood, and calming him down. She struggled as the rest of the patients backed away from them, afraid that the poison is airborne. She struggled and struggled and struggled… until the boy breathed his last breath.

Witnessing the loss of life right in front of her eyes, Mikan remembered Seiko's words.

She was right.

As Mikan once again welcomed the grim reaper, she closed the boy's eyes, silently praying for him. He seemed very familiar, but Mikan could not recall where they had met. Even so, death has been a common occurrence during the Tragedy. She has failed yet another life, but it doesn't mean that she could stop now. There are other patients that needed her.

Hours passed in the blink of an eye, and soon Mikan was relieved of her duties when it was clear that her body was too tired from overwork. Another Division member took over her duties as Mikan retreated to the resting room. The bags underneath her eyes were heavy and her hands were sore, but Mikan was happy with the job she had done. She felt a pang in her heart as she recalled the faces of the patients she had lost.

Seiko was right…

She was right about having to choose their patients, and Mikan was wrong to stubbornly think that she could save them all.

Entering the small room, Mikan was surprised to quickly bump into the very person she was thinking about. The two locked eyes as Seiko read Mikan's expression. Without even a word being said, Seiko instantly understood the sorrow the nurse was feeling. The pain and grief that she had just gone through.

Even though she had every right to get angry at her, Seiko merely walked up to Mikan and patted her on the back. Her expression was still hidden behind the respirator mask she always wore.

"I'm sorry for your loss," she stated

"… I'm s-sorry… F-For-"

"I understand,"

With a curt nod, Seiko walked out of the room to return to her laboratory. They were running out of medicine. She needed to check how many more patients could be saved before they had to truly give up. Under her breath, she cursed those damn Ultimate Despair for doing all this.

Watching her boss leave, Mikan clutched the hem of her nurse uniform as she took a seat near the corner of the room. There was a small basket of distilled water on the counter, and she helped herself to one of them. Twisting the cap open, she sighed as the sounds of the injured civilians screaming in pain or crying in agony could still be heard.

"Cheer up, Mikan!"

"Hiii!"

Mikan jumped in her seat as the newcomer leapt onto the chair next to hers. The bottle bounced in her hands before she finally lost control of it. She watched as the bottle started falling to the ground. Seiko's not going to like this. Food was scarce enough already. Wasting it would be a federal offence in her eyes!

Just as the bottle was about to hit the ground, a dainty hand grabbed it just in the nick of time. Mikan turned to face the bottle's rescuer, and her eyes widened.

There was no mistaking that hazel hair, tied into a ponytail. Those bright olive eyes that shone with a ray of hope and cheer. That smile that brought joy to all that saw it. Mikan had been wondering when the two of them would finally meet, especially since she has heard her name here and there in conversations. But finally seeing her face-to-face…

"Yu… Y-Yukizome-sensei…!"

"Eeh? I'm not your teacher anymore, silly Mikan~" Yukizome Chisa laughed, waving the surprised girl off "Just call me Chisa, okay?"

"Y-Yes! Yukizome-sensei! A-Ah! I-I-I mean Chisa-sensei! Eep! S-Sorry!"

"It's fine~ It's fine~" Chisa chuckled at Mikan's antics "You haven't changed at all, have you? And after I finally got a break from Kyosuke to come meet you, too!"

Mikan kept quiet, nodding along to her teacher's words. Chisa was clearly trying to start a conversation, and she was even saying a few more things. But Mikan's mind was wandering off somewhere else. She clutched the bottle tightly in her hands, staring at the clear liquid as if it was the answer to all her problems.

"Mikaaaaaan," Chisa waved a hand in front of the nurse, dragging her back to reality "Are you there?"

"Ah! S-Sorry! I was… I… Yes… I think,"

Chisa's bright smile didn't waver as she nodded along to Mikan's actions. The girl was clearly distracted, and Chisa knew that it wasn't about the large amount of patients waiting outside. And she knew exactly what was on her mind right now. Exhaling, Chisa got off her chair and turned to Mikan. She extended a hand, stroking the nurse's long, rough hair.

"It's okay, Mikan," her words were kind and compassionate, calming down the turmoil in Mikan's heart "You can cry as much as you want. No one's going to judge."

"B-But…!"

"You're trying to be strong, aren't you?" Chisa leaned in closer to her student, placing her other hand on Mikan's cheek "You're doing this for Sakura, right? Especially… after she passed away…"

Mikan's lips trembled at the mention of her best friend's name. And suddenly the memory of what had transpired a few days ago came to her mind.

Returning from her mission with Izayoi, Mikan was eager to check the TV to see how the School Life of Mutual Killing was going. Just as the screen turned on, though, her jaw dropped. Oogami Sakura sat slumped on a chair, dead. To say that she was surprised was an understatement. She spent the next few hours completely glued to the screen, watching as the rest of the 78th Class tried their best to find out who her killer was.

Wearing her emotions on her sleeve, Mikan made it no secret that the death had indeed affected her. She became more restless and frantic, screwing up even more often than she normally does. Seiko has obviously noticed this, but was utterly clueless about how to help.

Now that Chisa, her very own teacher, was talking about it, Mikan couldn't help but sit there in silence. She felt her eyes watering as Chisa leaned in even closer, hugging Mikan around the neck.

"Sakura was a great friend, wasn't she?" Chisa continued to speak to her student "She was kind, strong… really strong, and gave some really solid life advice! You were really lucky to be close to her in school!"

Mikan still doesn't reply. Chisa was starting to get a little worried, but she was sure that the nurse could come out of it fine.

"… She's probably smiling down at you from heaven," the former teacher said, softly patting Mikan on the back "You know, I once heard that people die twice in their lifetime. Once when they breathe their final breath. And the second…"

Chisa suddenly felt Mikan move in her arms. She didn't need to look at her face to know what was happening.

Drops of water dripped from her cheeks, staining her pale face. Mucus leaked down from her nose and her eyes were bloodshot. She didn't try to hide her sadness. Why should she? The strongest, most reliable person in her life had just passed away, murdered by one of her friends. There wasn't an inch of her that even pretended to be strong.

"S-Sensei…!"

Chisa tightened her hug, once again going back to the days of old. Back to when they were still in Hope's Peak Academy and the only thing that mattered was studying and bullies. She allowed Mikan to start bawling, petting her on the back as she consoled her.

"The second time someone dies… is when people say their name for the final time," Chisa continues patting Mikan on her back, her motherly smile still in place as she, too, felt tears form on her eyes "As long as… As long as their legacy lives on, they're not truly dead. Mikan… You are Sakura's legacy."

"E… Eh?" she finally looks up from her tear-stained eyes, looking eye-to-eye with her teacher

"All of her teachings, her views on life, and her morals," Chisa started stroking Mikan's cheek, letting her coarse hair run through her fingers "You inherited them while you were with her, right? As long as you spread her story and her messages around, then Sakura will still live on. So don't cry, all right?"

Nodding her head quietly, Mikan lay her head on Chisa's bosom, sobbing endlessly as she let all her feelings out. Chisa didn't mind at all. She came here to spend time with Mikan, after all. And if it meant letting her cry her eyes out in her chest like a crying child, then she had no objections to it. It wasn't like she wasn't expecting this to happen.

She was also keeping track of the 78th Class' condition, often taking notes and trying to find ways for the Future Foundation to break in there and save them. The day she saw Sakura lying dead in the Rec Room, Chisa knew perfectly well what that meant for Mikan. She had instantly tried to ask Munakata for a quick break, but there was simply just too much work for her to complete. It took her several days before she finally did get her long-awaited break, and throughout the whole ordeal, Seiko kept in contact about Mikan's current condition.

"If… If only… If only I w-w-was there…!" Mikan cried into Chisa's back, sobbing back desperate tears "I c-could have stopped her… f-from committing s-s-suicide…!"

"Maybe," Chisa continued to comfort Mikan "But we would never know would we? And taking your emotions out on your patients wouldn't do either of you any good, either."

"I… what?" Mikan blinked

"After the stories I've heard about you, I thought you'd be more reasonable than this, Mikan. You of all people should know your patients best. You should know who to treat first, and when you should simply let someone pass on. You're trying to save as many people as you can to make up for not being able to save Sakura, right?"

Silence. Chisa didn't really expect an answer, but Mikan slowly nodded her head.

"You don't have to work yourself to the bone, you know," Chisa continued "No one's blaming you, after all."

"… O… O-Okay…" Mikan started to wipe away her tears "S-S-Sorry… For being so… immature…"

"We all have our bad days, right?"

Chisa chuckled as she pulled out a napkin and helped Mikan to wipe away her tears. She was starting to calm down, and it seemed like the patients outside were quieting down as well. Maybe it was high time for the two of them to finally get their mind off of their current tragedies.

"Say," Chisa clapped her hands, surprising Mikan out of her thoughts "I hear that you recently met up with Kazuichi! Is that true?"

"A-Ah… Y-Yes…" Mikan tried not to think too much about her despair obsessed friend right now. Just remembering his manic laughter was enough to send shivers down her spine "The… Th-The Foundation is keeping him c-captive… in a holding cell…"

"He is? Sheesh, Kyosuke! You never tell me these things!" Chisa sighed and shrugged her shoulders "You know, I was considering going to visit him this weekend. Do you wanna come with me?"

No. No way. There was absolutely no way she was going to go anywhere near Kazuichi after all that! She would much rather go back outside and live in the wastelands than deal with that again!

Just as she thought that, though, she remembered Kazuichi. The old Kazuichi. The one with an unhealthy obsession with Sonia… though the current Kazuichi seemed to act like that as well. But then there were his other good qualities as well. His kindness, his eagerness to help his friends out, his slightly simplistic view of life…

Wasn't she the one who promised Izayoi that she would help reform Kazuichi? Was she going to go back on her words already? If so, then Sakura must be very disappointed in her right now.

"I… I will…" Mikan balled her fists, feeling her energy coming back to her "I'll go talk to Kazuichi with you…! Th-Thank you for asking…"

Just as Chisa was about to thank Mikan for agreeing, the two of them heard the door to the room creak open. Turning their heads to face the newcomer, they were rather surprised to see a young girl, barely six years of age, peek through the door. Chisa was the first to get up, quickly rushing over to the little girl's side.

"Are you lost?" Chisa asked, kneeling down to reach the girl's eye level

"Hmm," she nodded her head.

Her bright brown eyes were completely filled with fear as she clutched a small black-and-white cat doll in her hands. Her long hazelnut coloured hair was brushed neatly, but it was clear to anyone that the lack of water had made it look like a mess regardless. She wore a large white blouse that covered her entire body from her neck to her knees.

"Do you know where your family is?" Chisa asked kindly, cocking her head to the side "Are they outside?"

The little girl pondered for a moment. She nodded a bit, then stopped. She shook her head instead.

"Big brother's sleeping," she finally said "They didn't like him sleeping, so they took him outside…"

"Oh my…"

Chisa stood up, her hand supporting her chin as she wondered what she should do. There wasn't a child service centre nearby. And judging by what she just said, she had probably watched her brother pass away right in front of her eyes. Maybe she could-

"E-Excuse me, i-is every- Airi?"

"Ah! Big Sis Mikan!" the little girl, Airi, suddenly noticed the nurse coming towards her, ran past Chisa and leapt into Mikan's arms "I missed you so-so-so much, Big Sis Mikan! And Big Brother missed you too!"

"Th-That's so nice, sweetie…" Mikan laughed awkwardly, already feeling the weight of the small girl too much for her to handle "Do you… D-Do you wanna meet your older brother?"

"Eh? But didn't you already meet him?" Airi cocked her head to the side

"I… did?"

Where would she have met Airi's older brother? Surely she would have recalled seeing Airi around him. There were quite a few people outside, though. It's completely understandable if she missed him.

And then it hit her.

A teenage boy, his body shaking on the floor as if he was having a seizure. His eyes rolled back into his head with foam filling his mouth. There was a loud shriek at the beginning, too. Was that Airi? Was she pushed back into the crowd after screaming?

"Big Sis Mikan…" Airi lay her head on Mikan's shoulder, her voice sounding more mellow "… People are saying that Big Brother's… gone… They're wrong, right? You promised us that we'd be fine… right?"

"… I'm so sorry…" Mikan apologised, hugging Airi tighter than before

"He's fine… right? Please… tell me he's fine…"

"I'm so sorry… Please… F-Forgive me…"

Chisa watched as the two of them shared a hug, just like what she had done with Mikan a few minutes ago.

She took her statement back. Mikan had changed a lot since her high school days. The fact that there are people out there that are eager to see her is proof of that. As she left the two alone to their own devices, Chisa walked back to her seat. She was a far cry from the lonely self-deprecating girl Chisa knew her as. She really has grown since back then.

Just as she was about to sit down, she noticed Mikan's prized medical box, which Gozu had told her she never left without, lying open on top of a table. The various supplies were carefully placed inside, with quickly diminishing stocks of bandages, cleansing wipes, and painkillers making the bulk of it. More and more supplies were surrounding the box. No doubt Mikan was struggling to make sure each item was fully stocked. In fact, the box seemed larger than what she normally saw in pharmacies. Chisa laughed as she imagined Mikan trying to make her own makeshift medical box that suited her needs.

There was something else that caught her attention, of course. It was a photograph of Mikan in her Hope's Peak's graduation robes. She was smiling, smiling so wide that she seemed like an entirely different person. Behind her was Sakura, placing her firm hands on Mikan's shoulders. Asahina was wrapped an arm around the nurse's waist, as well. Looking closely, she even noticed Makoto tripping over a rock in the background.

"You were really lucky, weren't you, Mikan?" she chuckled as she placed the picture back in its rightful place "Sakura must be proud to be your friend…"

As Mikan places Airi back onto the ground, telling her that she was going to be fine, Chisa can't help but imagine the high school version of Mikan watching over her adult version. She must be very proud of what she's become. She could even imagine Sakura standing beside her, nodding affirmatively as she approves of her life choices.

Even if most of her class had fallen to despair, Chisa was glad that at the very least, Mikan still stuck to her lessons of hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, the arrival of everyone's favourite teacher is finally here! Nothing much to say about this chapter, except I pretty much rewrote everything from scratch because I didn't like the first draft of the story. I hope I managed to convey the characters' emotions well. Speaking of characters, should I add Airi in future chapters as a minor character or would you only accept the official ones? I'm fine either way.


	6. My Friends

It was finally Sunday! The day that Mikan and Chisa are going to visit Kazuichi over at the holding centre!

Mikan hummed cheerfully in the lobby of the 4th Division Headquarters. A small notepad and pencil were in her hand as she scribbled down some questions and memories she could use to snap Kazuichi out of his Despair-induced insanity. Though, since she never did spend that much time with her classmates after the 78th Class came into the picture, she only had her first year to look to for inspiration.

"The soup incident?" Mikan pondered. But then again, even she didn't want to be reminded about what she tried to do with Peko's shinai…

**[Tsumiki Mikan]**

"Giiih!" Mikan jumped out of her seat. She landed on the ground in a rather compromising pose, earning a chuckle from some of the nearby division members.

**[Tsumiki Mikan, report to the main laboratory immediately]**

Rubbing her backside in pain, Mikan turned to look at the intercom system. She was sure she told Seiko that she was taking the day off… right? Did… Did her note get lost? Was her request denied and she never knew? Was Seiko furious with her?!

"Am I getting fired?" Mikan panicked, grabbing several locks of her hair as her mind raced with the many possibilities

Unfortunately, that only served to make Mikan panic more. As she stood up and desperately straightened her clothes, she started prancing around in-place. Confused and terrified ramblings escaped her mouth like it was some mantra.

"A-Ah! What did I do? Did I forget to turn off a Bunsen burner? O-Or did I shelve the medicine wrong? D-D-Did she find out I was the one who forgot to flush?!" Mikan started panicking as she cleaned up her items and headed for the hallway "Wh-Wh-What do I do?!"

The other division members tried calming her down, telling her that it was probably nothing too big and that Seiko probably just wanted her help with some insane medicine with an equally insane name. One of them even mentioned the possibility of Munakata approving her internship early.

Thankfully, those were the words she needed to hear to slowly calm down.

"Y-Yeah… I-I-It's p-probably nothing…"

A warm smile appeared on Mikan's lips as she thanked the other division members. She hastily rushed past her other co-workers, waving them hello and apologising for bumping into them. They all responded kindly, already used to her little panic bursts when something doesn't go her way. Finally rushing past the last few doors, Mikan rapped her knuckles on the door to the main laboratory and peeked her head in.

"H-Hello?" she whispered. The room was well lit, and it didn't smell like anything had exploded, thankfully. Mikan couldn't recall the last time the room didn't smell like smoke and chemicals "I c-c-came like you asked, S-Seiko…"

"Come in," Seiko's drawly voice called her from the end of the room

The end of the room? Isn't that where the computer was hooked up? The one Seiko usually has her live meetings with the other Division heads on?

Please don't be the worst!

"I-I'm coming in…"

Stepping into the room, Mikan hurried over to the end of the room where, unsurprisingly, Seiko was waiting there. On the screen were two things that attracted her attention. The first was a video conference call with Munakata that was on mute, while the other was the livestream of the Mutual Killing Game. Mikan thought that she would skip today's transmission since she was going to visit Kazuichi, so she didn't know if anything new had happened. Not to mention that Seiko hated the "game" with every fibre of her being.

The fact that she's watching it now of all times… Something game-changing must be happening.

"I-Is something the m-m-matter?" Mikan asked

Seiko didn't answer. She was too focused on the video with her hands crossed in front of her chest.

Turning her own focus onto the livestream, Mikan was shocked to see that they were in a Class Trial. Did somebody die? Wait, no… Everybody was accounted for. And after Makoto's failed execution, she was sure that nobody would kill each other anymore. That's strange. Why would they be in a Class Trial if no one was murdered? Unless…

And suddenly, from behind a thick veil of smoke and mirrors, appeared the true mastermind of the Tragedy. Enoshima Junko.

The survivors of the Killing Game are having one final trial against the Ultimate Despair herself in what may be their final chance at living.

"We have a new mission assignment…" Seiko spoke as she opened a text document she had received from Munakata "Gozu and… ngrh, Izayoi are going to come later with their own troops. We're going to rescue them today… whether Junko likes it or not."

Mikan's eyes widened as she moved closer to the screen, only for Seiko to get angry and push her aside. They were being recorded, for Pete's sake! Once Mikan does her trademark apology, Seiko dismissed her as she continued to read the contents of the letter.

"Munakata wants to send four people to give the survivors a medical check-up, including me. Their bodies probably couldn't resist the outdoor air for very long. And some members of Ultimate Despair are obviously going to try and kill them as soon as they get out of there. They'll need an extraction team to safely evacuate the premises…"

Nodding her head along with Seiko's statements, Mikan knew exactly where this was headed. There was no other reason to call for her, after all.

"Y-You want me… t-to be one of the four people?"

Seiko sighed, agreeing to her statement with a simple nod. Her eyes shifted back to the computer monitor as she turned off the video call and the livestream.

"I know you were supposed to have today off…" Seiko grumbled "But they are your friends, so I thought you should be the first to know"

"I… I-I…"

Mikan's emotions were starting to feel conflicted. She wanted to finally have some bonding time with Chisa, she honestly did! But this opportunity literally only comes once in a lifetime! The chance to actually help and protect her old friends, to make sure that they survived after coming out of that death game. And there's the fact that Seiko actually thought about her!

"I… I think…"

Seiko turned off the computer and took out a list of her co-workers. Taking out a red pen, Seiko started circling names that she thinks would be best suited for the job. Meanwhile, Mikan was still struggling to come up with a solution. To help her intern hasten her choice, Seiko stood up and handed her a phone.

"It doesn't matter, anyway," Seiko grumbled as she got up from her seat "We have a ton of other guys who think you've outshined them trying to be relevant again"

Mikan took the phone from Seiko and clutched it tightly in her hands. She wondered; What would Sakura do? No, it wasn't even a question. There was only one thing the Ultimate Martial Artist would have done in this situation. In fact, she scolded herself for even taking so long to come up with this answer! She hardened her resolve and dialled Chisa's number.

"H-Hello, Chisa-sensei?" Mikan spoke into the phone after a couple of rings "I-It's me, Mikan. We… We're going to have to move the meeting back… I-I need to… to save my friends!"

Behind Seiko's mask, she smiled. She would never admit it, but she was hoping that she'd have the nurse on board while treating the survivors. It would certainly make things easier for all of them.

"I-I'm sorry, sensei!" Mikan bowed, not realising that Chisa couldn't see it "A-Are you free tomorrow? No? Uwah… Umm… Next week?"

Mikan continued to negotiate with her former teacher about a potential new date when she suddenly heard the door slam behind her. A bead of sweat dropped from her forehead. Seiko was probably going to get the others ready for the extraction mission. She really needed to hurry up!

"S-So next week's good? Yes? I'll see you then!"

Quickly ending the call, Mikan rushed out of the door to get ready for the mission. What she didn't expect was seeing the whole division in a frenzy, rushing left and right with tons of medical equipment and bottles of medicine. And right in the centre of it all, was Seiko. The pharmacist quickly scrolled through the list she had brought out with her, barking orders to anyone and everyone to get things done quick. It didn't take long for the pharmacist to then notice Mikan staring confusedly into the air.

"Where's your medical box?" Seiko asked stressfully

"A-A-Ah! I-It's in my room! I'll go and-"

"Right here!" a woman approached Mikan and handed her the white box

"Ah! Th-Thank goodness!" the nurse thanked her before opening the box, triple checking it to make sure nothing is out of stock.

Seiko didn't even bother to reply as she was too busy checking the contents of her own first aid kit.

After those few stressful minutes, two armoured trucks rolled up in front of the Headquarters. And surprisingly, by that time, everything was already in order. The equipment was prepared, the medicine was fully stocked and ready to be loaded, and the two other Division members who were going to go with them were ready with their own first aid kits as well. This event would soon be dubbed as "The Miraculous Fifteen Minutes" by the division.

"Greetings, members of the 4th Division!" a loud, booming voice scared the living daylights out of Mikan

Jumping out of the truck in spectacular fashion, The Great Gozu fixed his tie and approached the group of four. He shook Seiko's hands and gave her a few words ("I trust that you've actually bothered to remember your co-workers' names by now?"), gripping her frail hands tightly and giving her a strong pat on the back. While the pharmacist was rubbing her hands in pain, Gozu continued to shake the hands of the two other division members, who also responded similarly. And then, Gozu walked up to Mikan.

"I haven't seen you in a while!" Gozu exclaimed, ruffling the nurse's hair roughly "How're you doing? Great, I assume?! You're looking much healthier than the last time I've met you!"

"I… I do?" Mikan tries to continue the conversation, chuckling weakly

"Yes, of course!" Gozu slapped Mikan on the back, causing the girl to wince in pain "You looked very pale and weak. I assume you were too busy taking care of others to worry about yourself? Admirable, admirable. But you must not neglect your own health!"

"I-I won't! I promise!" Mikan started shouting in panic, trying to keep up with the wrestler's demeanour

"I see that the fire in your eyes is still as bright as ever," Gozu finally softened his voice, placing a firm hand on Mikan's shoulder "I wish you the best of luck in the future, Mikan,"

With his introduction complete, Gozu walked up to the pile of equipment and grabbed them all in one mighty huff. The 4th Division members could only watch in awe as he effortlessly brings them all into one of the trucks, while the rest of his division members started organising them. Mikan recalled them being heavy even for three of them to lift!

In the corner of her vision, MIkan noticed someone else leaning against the second truck. He had a paper bag filled with delicious pastries and sweets, and was coolly eating them one at a time. When Izayoi noticed Mikan staring at him, he gave her a curt nod and entered his own van. Quickly, Mikan turned to look at Seiko. Unsurprisingly, the pharmacist had already turned away and entered the second van to help Gozu's workers with the equipment. The two of them were on horrible terms, after all. The mere notion of looking at each other must have been extremely unappealing to them.

Maybe one day, the two of them would finally befriend each other. But then again, Mikan didn't know just what horrific event could have made them hate each other down to the bone.

And frankly, Mikan didn't want to know.

"We're heading out!" Gozu reminded Mikan, who jumped at his words in panic.

"R-Right!" Mikan replied, getting into the armoured truck last

Once Gozu had closed the door, he ordered the driver to move out. Along the way, Gozu started explaining the mission once more to the group. He talked about how Juzo was supposed to be here in place of him, but he was currently on another assignment and couldn't make it. He talked about how they should all hold on to hope, just as Makoto did throughout the whole Mutual Killing Game. He spoke of the strategies and tactics that Izayoi had come up with in case the worst happened, all aptly named after candy.

There was something oddly hilarious about Gozu shouting "Soufflé" at the top of his lungs.

The mood in the vehicle was surprisingly light, despite how grave their situation was. It might just be Gozu, who managed to cheer them all up in the campiest way possible. Even Seiko, huddled away somewhere to the front of the truck, had a softer expression on her face compared to her usual scowl. Looking outside the reinforced windows beside her, Mikan noticed that the world, too, was looking much better than before. Grasses and trees were starting to grow on the once desolate land. Shelters filled with people rolled by with smiles etched on their faces. Food was being distributed to the survivors as they made sure that everyone had enough to survive.

Everyone was surviving in this world. Everyone was struggling. But most of all, everyone had hope.

*Swish*

"Eh?"

Mikan rubbed her eyes, wondering if she saw something at the corner of her eyes. She didn't really get a good look of it, but it looked… silver? Grey? She never did know how to differentiate the two…

"The wind?"

She continued to look, and then noticed the grey-ish silver streak once more. And again. And again. It was following them, slowly getting closer and closer. She gulped. Please be a stray dog! Please be a stray fog!

"Is something the matter, Mikan?" Gozu asked, looking at Mikan expectantly

"Hm? Ah! N-No! Nothing!" Mikan tried to deny it. She didn't want her weird delusions to put everyone on edge

Thinking back on it, though… she really should tell them. In this world filled with despair and death, a moment's hesitation could easily spell doom for all of them. This isn't the time for some half-assed platitudes!

"… There is… a-actually," Mikan finally admitted, her smile turning into a worried frown

Everyone grew dead silent as they focused all their attention on Mikan. This made the poor girl feel rather uncomfortable. She didn't like being the centre of attention, after all.

"Just now, I saw… s-something," she tried to explain, knowing that she's probably confusing everyone even more "I-It was following the truck. Silver… O-Or grey. Either one, really… It looked human… I th-think?"

Unsurprisingly, the Division members didn't really put much stock into her statement. But the air had no doubt become much heavier than before. Some of them had started reaching for the guns that Izayoi had supplied for them. Even Seiko was reaching into her pocket for a bottle of green pills.

"Stand tall, dammit!" Gozu shouted, crossing his arms together "Our friend Mikan here would never needlessly scare people! Keep your eyes peeled and focus on your surroundings. If that truly is one of the Ultimate Despair, then there's no telling how powerful they are! Oi, Seiko! Call Izayoi's truck and see if he can see it better!"

"S-Sure…" grumbled Seiko in response

She barely even had the time to turn her walkie-talkie on before the first blade stabbed through the roof of the truck.

Panic was starting to engulf the truck as everyone started to wonder just how in the ever-loving hell a sword could cut through the armoured truck's reinforced hull. Gozu was the first to move to action, grabbing the blade and snapping it in two! Before the group could calm down, though, another sword stabbed through the roof. And another. And another!

"IZAYOI!" Seiko shouted into the walkie-talkie, narrowly avoiding one of the swords "Plan… whatever!"

"Truffle-6!" Mikan shouted from her end of the truck

"Nobody cares!"

One more sword stabbed through the roof of the truck, and it managed to use the rest of the cuts to slowly carve open a gash. The attacker barely had a chance to attack when a red trenchcoat suddenly slammed into them, sending them tumbling into the ground. However, Mikan had already managed to get a good look at the assailant. Those red eyes, that silvery hair. That stern gaze…

Pekoyama Peko was attacking them.

Quickly rushing to the rear-view window, Mikan watched as Izayoi had already laid out half of his weapons on the ground (with no doubt the other half hidden somewhere in that trenchcoat of his). He countered Peko's skills wonderfully, easily switching between one blade to another as he tried to keep her on her toes. If there was one thing Izayoi had over Peko, it was equipment.

Clash after clash after clash, Izayoi threw his current weapon aside as he jumped to grab a nearby spear and stab her, before throwing that away and reaching for an ax to swing, and continued on and on. Mikan then noticed some members of Izayoi's division jumping out of their truck, readying their own guns and supporting Izayoi with cover fire. Already used to his tricks and skills, they were easily able to aim only for Peko, missing Izayoi entirely.

But Peko wasn't one to let up, either. She had managed to keep up with Izayoi, staying calm and countering whenever possible. Noticing the bullets coming her way, she managed to use her twin katanas to deflect them, though it did force her to start moving out of the way of their truck. Just what Plan Truffle-6 was supposed to be about.

"Stop the truck, dammit!" Gozu punched the front end of the truck, alerting the driver

There was no reply.

Suddenly feeling worried, Gozu opened the hatch that separated the driver's side from the back of the truck. A round of gasps echoed as they saw the driver's head loll to the side, a long katana stabbed right through his skull. Of course Peko would take out the driver first. Of course!

"Change of plans!" Gozu shouted, glaring at the people in the truck "Everybody out! We're supporting Izayoi! 4th Division! Keep the truck and the equipment safe!"

"I-I'll do my best!" she squeaked, followed by the other two division members with her

"Perfect!" Gozu patted her on the shoulder. He then reached under the chair and threw a thick book to the person standing next to Mikan. The truck's instruction manual! "Read up!"

Before anyone even had the time to object, Gozu had grabbed his three division members and jumped off the truck. Nobody else dared to jump off, though. It was a runaway truck! Who else aside from the Great Gozu was crazy enough to do something like that?!

"Oi!" Seiko barked at Mikan "He gave you a job. Do it!"

"B-B-Bu-!"

Seiko finally tore off her respirator mask and popped open her bottle of pills. The rest of the people watched in horror as her body started pulsing, but Seiko didn't stop. More and more of those green pills were stuffed into her mouth as she crunched them down, swallowing them without leaving a single one untouched.

"Hurk!" Seiko choked, holding onto the side of the moving truck for support

Her hair started to grow longer and longer as Seiko's face contorted to one of pure rage. Long, sharp claws grew out of her hands, and her teeth started having a sharper edge to them, too. Her body arched forward, getting on all fours as if she was some sort of beast. But then she raised her head, revealing a pink symbol in them.

So that's what the green pills were. Codename: Dangerous!

She raised her head, staring at Mikan with what the nurse could only think of as "beastly". With a sneer, Seiko launched at her, forcing Mikan to dodge to the side! Thankfully, the nurse wasn't Seiko's target at all. She was only aiming for the metal divider! With her razor sharp claws, Seiko slashed through the metal and broke open a hole leading to the driver's seat. She then grabbed the dead corpse of the driver and threw him out the back door, sending him rolling to who knows where

"THERE!" Seiko shouted as she leapt out the back door, ready to assist the other Division Heads in glorious battle

Landing out of the truck on all fours, Seiko charged towards Peko with a beastly scream! She passed by the members of Gozu's division, busy carrying over guns and ammunition, and Izayoi's division, still shooting Peko but now wary since Gozu had joined the fray.

Jumping forwards, she slammed right into Peko, who used the butt of her katana to push her away. However, Peko could not account for Gozu, who had managed to grab a nearby log and slam it down on her. The swordswoman jumped aside, barely dodging the gunfire as well, when Izayoi's flail of justice fell down just two centimetres off of where Peko eventually landed. Seiko took this opportunity to slash her claws, which easily sliced through one of Peko's katanas. Quickly unsheathing another katana she had strapped to her thigh, Peko was able to cut a boulder Gozu had thrown at her straight into two!

"Mikan-! Mikan!"

"Wa-Wa- Wha-?" Mikan blinked, too awed at the fight to actually hear her co-workers calling her

"The truck!"

"Ah, right!"

Slapping her cheeks to focus, Mikan jumped into the driver's seat and stepped on the breaks with her dear life. Beside her, a man was leafing through the thick book as he tried to find out how to cut the power to the truck. It was a manual stick-shift truck, dammit! Who even uses those nowadays?!

In all honesty, it was probably Munakata's genius plan to make sure nobody would steal the truck.

Safe to say, it's working.

"Press the clutch pedal!"

"Wh-Which one?!"

"Left! Left!"

Mikan continued to fiddle with the pedals. She's used vehicles a few times during her time as a wandering nurse, though all of them had the automatic gear shift. None of the others had the guts to control the truck, either. As one of the division members noted that they were running out of road soon, Mikan quickly making a sharp U-turn, turning the car around and headed straight for the second truck.

The two continued to wrestle with the controls of the wayward vehicle, finally able to slow it down enough so the people still in the back of the truck were able to jump off safely with whatever items they could carry. With another quick swerve, Mikan was able to completely miss the truck!They finally managed to fully break the vehicle, but not without sacrificing the hand break and crashing into a nearby tree.

The truck was in pieces at this point, so they needed to make sure that all the equipment could be transferred over to the other truck. This was also part of Plan Truffle-6. In fact, the complexity of Plan Truffle-6 was rather insane, and it confused everyone how Mikan was able to memorise them all in the first place. Being good friends with Izayoi after the Kazuichi incident probably helped.

As the bags of equipment were steadily being moved to the other truck, Mikan suddenly had a revelation. Her boss, her _friends_ , were risking their lives fighting against Peko, her other friend. She wished she could be of help, but she didn't want to break away from the plan! Shaking her head, Mikan quickly picked up her medical box and turned around.

And walked straight into Peko's blade.

"Wh-Wha… P-P-Pe… ko…?"

There was no reply

"P-Peko… You're… okay…"

Mikan coughed up a wad of blood as she stared down at the long blade piercing her gut. She was going to say something else when the blade was suddenly pulled out of her stomach in a quick motion, leaving a stream of blood flowing from the gash. As the nurse fell to her knee, she looked behind Peko. The other two division members were also bleeding horribly. One of them even had both of his legs cut off!

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHH!"

Seiko's inhumane yell cut through the air, and the raging pharmacist soon appeared from the side, kicking Peko into the destroyed truck. Izayoi and Gozu were not far behind, both of them with furious gleams in their eyes.

Izayoi was the first to strike, sending several knives flying towards Peko which she managed to deflect with one of her twin swords. However, that didn't do anything to stop Seiko's sharp claws, slashing the blades away as if they were nothing! Peko's eyes widened as she had to quickly dispose of her blades. She considered stealing one of Izayoi's swords, but it was too late! The Great Gozu bulldozed straight into her, crushing her on the side of the truck!

"Giih…!" Mikan tried to hold her guts in, but she was too weak. Any second now, she was going to lose consciousness…

"OI!" Gozu's loud yell managed to bring attract the attention of the other division members "Get over here and help, assholes!"

The 9th and 12th division…!

Several people had run up to her, some of them bringing Seiko's mysterious pills. They prepped her up on the tree and started administering first aid, all the while the three division heads were duking it out with Peko in the background. Sparks flew as Izayoi's blades crossed with Peko's own, while she tried to fend off the raging Seiko and Gozu as well.

They were out to kill. Mikan was sure about it.

"P-Please…!" Mikan tried to call out, but her voice was too weak. Someone had given her some pills, making it even harder to talk

"YOU DARE DESECRATE THIS LAND WITH YOUR VILE DESPAIR?!" Gozu shouted, lifting Peko up by the scruff of her collar "You're gonna pay for that!"

He threw her against a tree, where Seiko was waiting. Her sunken eyes stared creepily at Peko as she stabbed her in the shoulder with her claws. Peko let out a shriek of pain as she clutched her shoulder, the very first thing Mikan had heard Peko say after the whole fiasco. Without waiting for her to respond, Seiko reached her arms out to choke Peko.

"Die! DIE! DIIIEE!" her screams terrified Mikan. This wasn't the same cold, callous leader that Mikan had known her for. She was much more primal, her raw emotions leaking out of her very words as she slowly choked the life out of Peko.

"S… Sto…p…"

Mikan tried to raise her hand, reaching out to get her friends to stop killing each other. Just as she was about to lose hope, Izayoi was already right beside Seiko, a long knife raised above his head. He swung. Mikan screamed. The blade struck Seiko's arm, but her drugs had made the arm so hard that the knife snapped into two! Snarling, Seiko turned to stare at Izayoi with a fierce stare.

"What?!" she shouted, baring her teeth at him "I'm trying to-"

"Make your own subordinate cry?" Izayoi replied, pointing behind him

Hearing those words, Seiko's grip on Peko's neck loosened as she turned to look at Mikan. Her face was leaking tears, arms reached out as she tried to reach the group. The others were still trying to treat her, but that didn't stop Mikan from trying to break away from the group and finally seeing her old friend. As she finally released her grip on Peko, Seiko brought her over to Mikan, unconscious and bleeding from her various wounds.

"P… Peko…" Mikan cried, holding the swordswoman's hand

Two. She's finally reunited with two of her old friends, and both times she had to fight them. If only things didn't turn out this way. If only she had been able to stop them from becoming Ultimate Despair somehow… This wouldn't have had to happen…!

"Treat her wounds," Izayoi said coolly as he picked up the scattered pieces of his weapons lying around

This raised a round of confusion from the other Division members. Treat her? But she's a member of Ultimate Despair! Why would they treat someone who almost killed them not two minutes ago?!

"You," Izayoi pointed to one of his division members "Answer,"

"Yes, sir!" he saluted "Just as we have dealt with Kazuichi Souda, former Ultimate Mechanic, it is in our best interest to capture the members of Ultimate Despair and send them in for questioning in case we could get any information out of them! This choice has been approved by both Chairman Tengan and Vice-Chairman Munakata! However, they are to be on constant watch and we have orders to kill them at the slightest hint of a struggle!"

"Gahaha!" Gozu laughed epically, slapping the speaker on the back "You practiced that, didn't you? PERFECT! Either way, he's not wrong! Having information is much better than having revenge! Follow his orders, or you'll have to deal with me, you idiots!"

"YES, SIR!"

The entire field echoed with the sound of approval as everyone started to move, either transferring the equipment to the second truck or treating the injured members. Seiko had taken the antidotes to her drugs, slowly reverting to her less primal state. But not before punching a few more dents into the armoured truck, that is. She then helped with the recovery process, choosing the best medicine for the situation while the members of the other division, completely lost to Seiko's weird naming pattern, were looking through the list to find out what the labels on the bottles meant.

"Seiko…" Mikan smiled, her hand still clutching Peko's own "Thank you… f-for sparing… her…"

"Save your energy," Seiko reminded her, turning to face one of Gozu's injured division members "We'll talk later,"

Nodding quietly, Mikan soon drifted into a deep slumber.

In her dreams, she could see Sakura smiling down at her, still watching over her. Kazuichi and Peko were off in the distance, sitting peacefully in a field of flowers. Laughing. Talking. Mikan ran over to the two of them, their warm smiles melting Mikan's heart as she leapt into their arms and cried into their chests. Around her, the images of her other friends, the members of the 77th Class, the 78th Class, and the Future Foundation members, slowly came to life as they joined in on this picturesque dream.

She was close. So very close to this ending that she could just feel it. One day, Mikan will make sure that everyone would be sitting together in a peaceful world without despair. Without tragedy. Without war.

One day…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this chapter took a while. Sorry about that. And while I was writing this, DR3 ended! Well, look at that. I guess I can go ahead without any worries about continuity now. Yay~
> 
> Mikan didn't really do much this time around, did she? Well, sorry about that.


End file.
